Idéal Weasleyien
by Mimoo
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments. FWHG. Ne tient pas compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7. FINIE
1. Je n'ai rien du garçon idéal

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**Chapitre Un: Je n'ai rien du garçon idéal**

« Excellent !, clama Fred et son jumeau renchérit d'un petit cri de joie.

-Il faut juste trouver un prénom pour cette invention là maintenant », conclut George en admirant leur nouveau chef-d'œuvre.

Deux miles plus loin à l'intérieur du Terrier, Ginny et Hermione parlaient à voix basse sur le canapé, des parchemins et des plumes dans les mains.

« Gentil ? Gentil c'est bien, suggérait la rouquine de treize ans, le bout de sa plume dans la bouche.

-Mh, trop large. Il faut des qualités précises, contra Hermione qui leva les yeux vers le plafond, pensive. Bon... Moi je rajoute sensible.

-Eurk, je ne pourrais pas supporter un garçon trop sensible ! Tu imagines ? Un garçon qui pleure pour un rien, qui reste collé à toi toute la journée et qui t'es totalement soumis ? », frissonna Ginny avec un petit rire.

Hermione, sourire aux lèvres, haussa les épaules et rajouta malgré tout le mot « sensible » sur le haut de son parchemin.

Elles travaillaient à leurs listes respectives depuis dix minutes, sur un coup de tête de Ginny qui se lamentait du comportement des garçons l'entourant mais déjà les premiers obstacles se présentaient à elles. Aucune ne voulait une liste aussi banale que ne pourrait en faire Lavande Brown par exemple. Elles désiraient des traits de caractère bien précis seulement c'était moins facile à trouver que prévu. Personne n'était parfait pour commencer, et Hermione se voyait mal avec un garçon trop comme elle le désirait. Il fallait quelques défauts, pour harmoniser le tout.

« Tiens, pourquoi pas amusant ?, proposa soudain Ginny.

-Amusant comme drôle ? Bah, rire un peu ne fait pas de mal, mais rire trop... »

Tout comme Hermione un peu plus tôt, Ginny ne prit pas en compte la remarque de son amie et inscrivit « amusant » sur son propre parchemin. Un éclat de rire retentit par la fenêtre et la cadette des Weasley sourit légèrement en voyant Fred et Georges se donner une ferme accolade, hilares.

« Il faudrait qu'il soit protecteur aussi, releva-t-elle et Hermione acquiesça, pour une fois d'accord. Un peu comme un grand-frère, mais pas jaloux, je ne supporte pas les garçons jaloux.

-Je trouve que la jalousie est une belle preuve d'amour », s'étonna la plus âgée des deux.

Ginny fit semblant de vomir.

Une heure s'écoula et finalement, après avoir terminées leurs listes chacune dans son coin, les deux jeunes filles réunirent les parchemins. Hermione parcourut d'un regard vif celui de Ginny et finit par éclater de rire. Ginny sourcilla, un peu vexée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, bouda-t-elle.

-Rien... C'est juste que « Amusant, protecteur, pas trop intelligent ni ignare, fort tempérament, qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche », ça me fait penser à tes frères en fait ! C'est tout à fait eux !, s'amusa Hermione.

-Pas tous, fit remarquer Ginny en riant à son tour, je n'ai pas mis le « prétentieux » pour Percy, « tête brûlée » de Charlie ni « boudeur » de Ron ou encore « excentrique » de Bill !

-Oui donc en fait, tu as peint le portrait de Fred et George.

-On parle de nous ? »

Les deux filles sursautèrent d'un même élan et se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Les jumeaux Weasley, le même sourire en coin aux lèvres, les regardaient tranquillement adossés à l'embrasure de la porte. Ginny piqua un énorme fard, mélange de colère et de gêne, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », interrogea l'un des deux, rassurant immédiatement Ginny qui avait cru qu'ils avaient tout entendu.

Si tel avait été le cas, ils seraient déjà en train de se moquer d'elle et de lui dire d'un air séducteur qu'ils n'avaient rien contre l'inceste. Hermione parut rassurée également. Elle posa une liasse de parchemins vierges sur les leurs et essaya de leur sourire innocemment.

« Rien du tout », répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard et d'un même mouvement se détachèrent de l'embrasure pour rejoindre les deux filles. Ces dernières firent disparaître les preuves de leur précédente activité sous les coussins du canapé et râlèrent à peine quand ils se mirent à poser de plus en plus de questions tout en tentant de les chatouiller.

« Arrête !, s'époumona Ginny à l'adresse de George qui la portait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à terreau et la faisait tourner dans les airs.

-Jamais ! », répondit Fred à la place de son jumeau, aux prises avec Hermione qui tomba du canapé alors qu'il appuyait sur ses côtes, un endroit vraisemblablement très sensible.

Elle l'entraîna dans sa chute en riant et ils roulèrent jusqu'à la table basse que la tête de Fred heurta de plein fouet.

« Aie, grimaça-t-il en se redressant un tout petit peu.

-Est-ce que ça va ? », pouffa la brune installée sur son torse en position de force.

Fred lui tira la langue, prouvant qu'il n'avait rien de bien méchant. Hermione soupira, reprit tout son sérieux et se leva. Sa main effleura le ventre du jeune garçon qui eut un léger sursaut imperceptible alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il la vit, sans pour autant se redresser, ordonner calmement à George de laisser Ginny puis partir avec celle-ci en rigolant.

Le rouquin laissa retomber sa tête sur le parquet, pensif, et une main se tendit devant ses yeux.

« Un coup de main peut-être ?, taquina George d'un immense sourire.

-Avec grand plaisir ! »

Il se laissa relever, s'épousseta d'un soupir et aperçut alors un bout de papier qui dépassait d'un des coussins du canapé.

« C'est quoi ? », questionna George par-dessus son épaule une fois son jumeau en possession de la feuille.

Fred sourcilla, et relut les mots d'un regard paisible.

« Une liste... C'est une liste...

-Une liste de quoi ?

-De qualités pour un homme idéal.

-Oh oh, et elle est à qui ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à Ginny, rien que l'imaginer avec... eurk !

-T'inquiète, t'inquiète ! »

Il agita sa main, bon enfant, et fit signe à George de lire à son tour.

« C'est celle d'Hermy-chérie.

-Intéressant...

-Très intéressant...

-Ça pourrait être une bonne arme...

-... quand elle sera préfète à Poudlard », compléta Fred dont le sourire ne cessait de s'élargir.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants.

o0o0o

Hermione n'était pas à l'aise. Pas à l'aise du tout. Les sourires et regards en coin que se jetaient les jumeaux Weasley en face d'elle ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Mrs Weasley détourna son attention des deux rouquins un instant en lui faisant passer une soupière pleine de porridge. Cependant, Fred se leva brusquement et s'empara de l'instrument de cuisine avant qu'Hermione n'ait à se contorsionner.

« Merci..., souffla-t-elle, suspicieuse lorsqu'il se mit à la servir.

-Oh mais de rien, il faut bien que les hommes se montrent _serviables_ de temps en temps, glissa Fred d'un ton évasif.

-Ou _galants_ aussi », rajouta George et Hermione s'étrangla avec la cuillerée de porridge qu'elle venait d'avaler.

Molly et Ron la fixèrent avec inquiétude, Hermione se ressaisit en toussotant. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny, aussi inquisiteur que le sien, et toutes deux devinrent livides alors que Fred et George ricanaient dans leur coin.

« Maman, intervint l'un d'eux et Molly se tourna vers lui. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour Hermione de laisser tomber ses bouquins pour s'amuser réellement ?

-Oui, intervint l'autre alors que les ongles d'Hermione se plantaient dans la table de bois. Elle pourrait s'amuser avec un garçon intelligent, mâture, intègre...

-Charmant, discipliné, poétique...

-Romantique, doué, sensible...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?, s'étonna Mrs Weasley, perplexe.

-Rien, rien. On se demandait juste pourquoi Hermione passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle pourrait chercher son mec idéal. Un peu de rosbeef George ?

-Merci, Fred. »

Hermione s'accrocha au bord de la table comme si sa vie en dépendait, rouge de honte.

Ils avaient trouvée sa liste, c'était certain... Par Merlin, ils allaient l'humilier pendant un bon moment avec ça ! Sans compter les farces, les moqueries... Ginny, qui avait semblait-il faillit rire devant l'expression dégagée que ses frères affichaient, se reprit et donna un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de Fred. Rien n'y fit, le jeune homme feignit de n'avoir rien entendu, rien vu, rien sentit. George se pencha vers Hermione, lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et les joues d'Hermione qui avaient repris leur couleur normale se reteintèrent de rouge.

« Vous n'allez pas me lâcher, hein ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Seule avec Fred et George qu'elle avait réussit à coincer dans le verger après le repas, Hermione tendait désespérément la main en espérant qu'ils lui rendraient sa liste. Fred regardait cette petite main fine d'un air intrigué, George secoua la tête en souriant. Hermione ravala sa salive et sa fierté et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?, marmonna-t-elle.

-Oh mais rien. Ou plutôt, si », réfléchit George tandis que son jumeau continuait de fixer la jeune fille.

Elle avait changé Hermione... Elle était plus grande, ses cheveux semblaient moins difficiles à dompter et puis sans sa robe de sorcière et ses bouquins sous le bras, simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull, elle avait l'air humaine pour une fois. Fred s'attarda sur le col en V du pull bleu, baissa juste un peu les yeux et recommença à sourire. Sa poitrine aussi, n'était plus la même. Ne rivalisant pas avec celle d'Angelina Johnson, mais tout de même.

Fred balaya d'un coup de menton ses pensées douteuses et en retourna à la conversation de son frère et la brunette. Celle-ci sifflait que jamais elle n'aiderait les jumeaux dans leur plan lorsqu'ils retourneraient à Poudlard, même pas pour une liste.

« Et faire nos devoirs jusqu'à noël, ça te tente plus Hermignonne ?, intervint-t-il et George soupira.

-Je suis plus jeune que vous ! Comment tu crois que je pourrais faire vos devoirs ? », rugit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

George passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Fred lui prit la taille.

« Tu es tellement intelligente Hermy-jolie, qu'aucun devoir ne saurait te terrasser, flatta le premier et le second posa sa bouche près de l'oreille féminine.

-Assurément la plus intelligente de tous les cinquièmes années.

-Alors ?

-Marché conclu ? »

Hermione sembla réfléchir et baissa un peu la tête tout en triturant ses cheveux réunis sur un coin de son épaule, offrant une vue imprenable de sa nuque à la peau claire à Fred. Celui-ci fixa le bout de peau alléchant, se pencha puis se donna une violente gifle mentale. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

La jeune fille se détacha de leurs bras, leur fit face et inspira profondément.

« Très bien, soupira-t-elle fortement. Vos devoirs jusqu'à noël. Mais je ne veux aucune rumeur, aucune moquerie, et je veux que vous me rendiez ma liste !

-Aucun soucis, on l'a déjà apprise par cœur ! »

Sous le rire de Fred, la jeune fille se mit à frapper son jumeau.

o0o0o

Le murmure n'était même plus un murmure à ce compte-là. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il disait sauf s'il se penchait et posait son oreille contre la bouche de Fred Weasley. S'étant assuré que George, de l'autre côté de la pièce, dormait à poings fermés, le rouquin avait quitté sa chambre puis y était revenu muni d'un morceau de gâteau. A présent, il était allongé, un bras levé. Ses yeux regardaient bêtement ses cinq doigts et n'importe qui le surprenant dans cette position l'aurait prit pour un débile profond.

Il s'en fichait de toute façon.

« Serviable... »

Il n'était pas vraiment serviable, seulement quand ça lui rapportait quelque chose en retour.

« Galant »

Ça, oui. Du moins quand la fille l'intéressait, ou encore quand il avait besoin d'elle.

« Intelligent »

Pouvait-on dire qu'un inventeur, même s'il s'agissait de farces et attrapes, n'était pas intelligent ?

« Mâture »

Mh... Même Ginny était plus mâture que George et lui réunis. Hormis en cellule de crise, là, il savait être un peu plus responsable et sérieux.

« Intègre »

Eh bien... il savait être intègre et honnête quand il le fallait, quand ça ne concernait pas ses blagues.

« Charmant »

Angelina et Alicia le trouvait plutôt mignon, mais au fond c'était plus ses plans et son comportement de je-m'en-foutiste qui plaisaient aux filles généralement.

« Discipliné »

Aucune personne sensée ne dirait de Fred qu'il était discipliné...

« Poétique »

Eh bien, il pouvait l'être, pour inventer des poèmes sur les professeurs de Poudlard et les partager avec Peeves l'esprit frappeur.

« Romantique »

Non. Il n'aimait pas le romantisme. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de faire appel au romantisme.

« Doué »

Doué à quoi ? A se moquer des autres et de lui-même, oui. Doué en cours ? Bof. Doué à certaines choses, ça oui... Enfin, d'après Katie...

« Sensible »

Pas vraiment. En fait, carrément pas.

Fred se redressa sur son lit, baissa le bras et se passa une main sur le visage, énervé contre ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'il n'ait presque aucune des qualités qu'attribuait Hermione à son homme idéal ? Il s'en fichait d'elle et de ses goûts. C'était la meilleure amie de son petit frère, une sorte de confidente pour sa petite-sœur. Elle était... Elle était comme eux ! Il la considérait comme sa sœur ! Évidemment elle s'était embellie ces derniers temps, évidemment si elle avait été une fille quelconque il aurait dit à George qu'elle n'était plutôt pas mal, mais elle n'était pas une fille quelconque. Elle était la meilleure amie de Ron.

Le jeune homme replia ses jambes, posa son menton sur ses genoux et une mèche de cheveux vint lui chatouiller la joue.

« Je m'en fous... Je m'en fous... Je m'en fous », répéta-t-il inlassablement en fronçant ses sourcils, dans un murmure à peine audible.

_A suivre..._

**_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les potentiels fautes d'orthographes ou oublis de mots._**


	2. Je m'en fous pas tant que ça

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**Chapitre Deux: Je m'en fous... pas tant que ça...**

« Serpentard ! »

Imitant son frère et la plupart des Gryffondor, Fred se mit à huer le petit bonhomme de onze ans qui rejoignait la table de ses ennemis ancestraux.

« Arrêtez, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il ne vous a encore rien fait !, fulmina Hermione installée en face d'eux entre Harry et Ron.

-Il finira par nous faire quelque chose, c'est certain. Il est à Serpentard maintenant, philosopha George.

-Non mais vraiment ! »

Elle repartit dans une crise de soupirs exaspérés, Fred eut un léger sourire amusé.

Le lendemain soir, à cette même table, les jumeaux s'assirent de chaque côté de la jeune fille en train de lire un livre. Elle leva à peine les yeux vers eux, ne leur accorda d'attention qu'au moment où George fit tomber trois rouleaux de parchemins devant elle, grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà pour la première salve de devoirs Hermy-chérie !, déclara-t-il puis il montra un premier parchemin. Cui-ci, c'est un devoir de potions, là de sortilèges et celui-ci de métamorphose. On nous a gâté pour ce premier jour de cours.

-Pourquoi vous lui donnez ça à elle ?, interrogea Ron en face d'eux, étonné de voir qu'Hermione ne dise rien.

-Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires, claqua George.

-A plus tard ma belle », acheva Fred qui tapota le crane d'Hermione avec gentillesse.

Elle les fustigea de ses yeux caramels tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient rejoindre leurs amis de septième année. Fred se tourna pour la regarder une dernière fois avant de s'immiscer dans la conversation de Lee Jordan et Katie Bell, Hermione le fixait toujours et devint subitement rouge lorsqu'il lui décocha un clin d'œil.

« Ron, tes frères sont des imbéciles, persiffla-t-elle et Ron soupira en feignant le désespoir.

-Et encore, tu ne vis pas avec eux depuis quinze ans... Dis-nous plutôt, pourquoi tu dois leur faire leurs devoirs ?

-Oh, ça... Un stupide pari que j'ai perdu... »

Elle sentait le regard scrutateur de Harry sur elle mais préféra éviter de croiser les yeux noirs de son meilleur ami. Si elle maîtrisait n'importe quelle magie, celle du mensonge n'était pas son fort et Harry la connaissait assez pour se douter de quelque chose. Ron, non, il était trop... trop Ron pour faire attention. Hermione se racla la gorge, rangea les parchemins des jumeaux parmi les siens et leva un peu la tête.

Par chance, elle aperçut Ernie Macmillan un peu plus loin avec qui elle devait organiser une réunion entre préfets.

« Je reviens ! », lança-t-elle gaiement et sans doute un peu trop fort.

Fred qui conversait avec Alicia Spinnet inclina la tête et vit filer la brune en direction d'Ernie.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il observa le comportement de ses cadets. Ernie avait prit un air très important lorsque Hermione l'avait approché, et Hermione souriait gentiment, se passant et se repassant une main dans une mèche de cheveux. L'attitude parfaite de la midinette qui drague, Fred en était certain.

« Je demanderai au professeur Chourave si nous pouvons emprunter une des serres, fit Ernie d'un ton pompeux.

-McGonagall peut peut-être nous proposer une salle, non ?, répliqua Hermione tout en essayant de défaire un nœud particulièrement persistant dans sa chevelure.

-Comme tu le souhaites. »

Le Poufsouffle eut alors un geste malheureux. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, trop près pensa Fred avec force en serrant les poings, et lui offrit un rare sourire amical.

« Demande donc à McGo, je me charge de Chourave et rejoins-moi demain soir pour me dire si une salle de classe est libre.

-Ça marche, à demain alors ! »

Une fois la brunette revenue à la table des Gryffondor, Fred se pencha vers son frère qui avait regardée la scène lui aussi, nettement plus amusé cependant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, 'Mione, à cet idiot grassouillet ?

-Eh bien, on peut à proprement dire qu'il a quasiment toutes les qualités de sa liste, pouffa George. Hormis le charmant, je te le concède. »

La liste hein ? Fred se frotta l'arrière du crane et y réfléchit posément. Oui, cet imbécile de Poufsouffle était serviable, galant, très intelligent, mâture, intègre, discipliné, sans doute poétique -il avait une tête de poète-, romantique par conséquent, doué et sensible peut-être un peu... C'était rageant qu'un garçon comme MacMillan soit aussi proche de l'idéal d'Hermione alors qu'il était haïssable aux yeux du rouquin.

George ne fit aucune remarque, même si l'attitude de son frère lui parut un instant suspecte. Il se contenta de sourire encore et de se détourner.

« Fred ?

-...

-Fred ! »

Lee dû se manifester à trois autres reprises pour que son meilleur ami daigne baisser les yeux vers lui.

o0o0o

Le cour de Potion des cinquièmes années s'achevaient, celui des septièmes commençait donc.

« Salut Harry, salua George quand il vit une tête brune décoiffée sortir de la salle devant laquelle il patientait. Hermione, Ron.

-Bonjour, fit précipitamment Hermione. Désolée, je dois absolument aller à la bibliothèque ! On se voit plus tard. »

Tous trois la regardèrent s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

« Elle a un devoir en retard ?, se moqua George d'un ton léger.

-Non, elle doit juste se débrouiller pour faire des devoirs de septièmes années, lança Ron, acide.

-Hola, du calme frangin. On l'a jamais forcée à faire quoique ce soit, se défendit son aîné en levant les mains en l'air.

-J'appelle ça de l'esclavage, déjà qu'on a nos BUSEs à passer, si en plus vous lui coller vos trucs... Depuis un mois elle travaille comme un elfe de maison !»

Hermione grogna pour la forme, franchit le coude d'un couloir et se heurta violemment à un mur humain. Ses livres s'éparpillèrent par terre et sa plus belle plume s'envola, amorça sa descente, avant de se faire rattraper par une main habile.

« Désolée, marmonna la jeune fille qui se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires.

-Tu devrais t'acheter un détecteur à être humain, ça te serait bien pratique, la taquina Fred en s'agenouillant à son tour.

-Ah, c'est toi, murmura Hermione en retour. Je retire mon « désolée ».

-Tu ne t'arranges pas à force de nous côtoyer ! »

Il la fixa, contrit mais amusé, et avança sa main libre vers _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_. Celle d'Hermione s'y cogna et un court instant, Fred fut tenté de s'emparer de cette petite menotte toute fine. Puis il releva un peu le menton et son cerveau cessa presque de fonctionner.

La chemise d'uniforme de la jeune fille était beaucoup trop entrouverte, un des boutons avait sauté visiblement, son pull trop ample pour le cacher et la robe noire qu'Hermione aurait dû porter sur le dos était suspendue à son bras. Fred avait une vue magnifique sur le soutien-gorge bleu et blanc, ainsi que sur les deux rondeurs apparentes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement mais Hermione se releva d'un bond, le coupant dans sa contemplation muette.

« Ma plume s'il te plait », soupira-t-elle doucement.

Il se campa sur ses pieds en déglutissant et lui donna ce qu'elle demandait avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches dans une attitude faussement décontractée.

« Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?, interrogea-t-il sans avoir le temps de s'en empêcher.

-Bibliothèque, et après je dois voir Ernie et Hannah, et... Oh mon Dieu ! Cache-moi ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Hermione l'agrippa par la taille et se déplaça dans son dos. Fred sursauta en sentant les petites mains qu'il avait convoitées précédemment se poser sur sa robe. Il chercha ensuite du regard ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction de la part de l'adolescente mais ne vit dans les alentours que Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle qui s'en allaient en direction des cachots.

« Malefoy te fait peur maintenant ? », s'amusa-t-il une fois les serpentards hors de vue et Hermione sortie de sa pseudo-cachette.

Hermione effectua une grimace.

« Pas vraiment mais disons que ce matin... j'ai malencontreusement faillit l'embrasser...

-Tu as _quoi _? », hurla-t-il en perdant toute trace de sourire.

La jeune fille eut un frisson et une mimique de dégoût.

« Longue histoire, bon, à plus tard George !

-Moi c'est Fred, siffla-t-il, indigné.

-Mh mh »

Elle filait déjà.

Fred continua à persiffler, ne revenant pas de ce qui venait d'être dit. Hermione et Drago. Hermione et Drago... Cauchemars, il allait en faire des cauchemars ! _Son_ Hermione avec cet épouvantable serpentard ? Enfin, sa petite-sœur de cœur bien sûr. Embrassé, il l'avait bien entendu prononcer ce mot-là ? Elle ? Nom d'une chouette qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

Il retrouva son jumeau toujours en compagnie de Ron et Harry et ne parvint pas à camoufler sa rage soudaine.

« Hermione a embrassé Malefoy, annonça-t-il de but en blanc avant que George ne lui demande ce qu'il se passait.

-Pardon ?, fit Harry, sourcils levés.

-Hermione a embrassée la fouine ! Elle vient de me le dire ! »

Ron était devenu livide, Harry restait hébété et George affichait une petite expression surprise. Fred, lui, s'accula à un mur en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de hurler et partir à la recherche de Drago pour l'étriper.

« Elle ne l'a sûrement pas embrassé ! C'est sûrement cette enflure qui a profité d'elle !, cracha finalement Ron au terme d'une longue minute de silence.

-Ou pas, taquina George, après tout Drago n'est pas si mal, si on se fie à la liste d'Hermy », rajouta-t-il cette fois à la seule adresse de Fred.

Ce dernier, souffle court, ouvrit de grands yeux.

Serviable, galant ? Malefoy ? Et puis quoi encore ! Charmant, allez, à la limite... Doué... Intelligent il devait bien l'avouer... Mâture ? Pouah ! Certainement pas ! Il n'était certainement pas le garçon idéal !

« Comptez-vous camper devant ma salle sans y entrer encore longtemps ? », demanda une voix froide et sifflante.

Les jumeaux virent Rogue les fixer d'un œil mauvais.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, je passerai à vingt si vous ne ne franchissez pas la porte d'ici peu. »

Sans un mot pour Harry et Ron, Fred et George pénétrèrent en soupirant dans la salle de potions. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, bien au fond, et Fred sortit son manuel avec un évident manque d'enthousiasme. Son frère qui avait compris qu'il valait mieux attendre que l'autre se calme avant de tenter quoique ce soit, patienta tranquillement jusqu'à la moitié du cours. Ils étaient en train de concocter une potion lorsqu'il s'en retourna à son jumeau.

«Qu'est-ce que t'a dit 'Mione exactement ?, chuchota-t-il.

-... Qu'elle avait faillit embrasser Malefoy. Mais faillir ou embrasser, ça revient au même, maugréa le deuxième Weasley.

-L'intention n'est pas la même », fit gentiment remarquer George.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et commença à s'agacer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Fred ces derniers temps ?

« Au fond on s'en fiche, pourquoi t'as l'air si concerné ?

-M'enfin ! C'est Hermione !, éructa Fred. Tu sais, la meilleure amie de Ron, la confidente de Ginny, la fille qui passe toutes ses vacances chez nous !

-Je sais qui est Hermione, merci, et si elle veut embrasser Malefoy je vois pas le problème. »

Lui en voyait un.

« Elle est trop jeune pour vouloir embrasser un garçon », décréta-t-il dans un ultime argument.

George éclata de rire et Rogue lui envoya une craie à la figure, calmant immédiatement son hilarité.

« Désolé de te désillusionner mon cher Fred, mais Hermignonne est sortie avec Krum l'an dernier et elle a passée une semaine chez lui au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Fred blêmit, sa corne de bicorne lui glissa des mains. Surpris d'une telle réactivité, George ramassa le petit objet à la place de son frère et se releva, interrogateur.

« La liste..., murmura un Fred horrifié.

-Quoi la liste ? »

Son jumeau le prit par les épaules, aussi blanc qu'Hedwige.

« La liste, c'est tout Krum ! Galant, romantique, blablabla, c'est Viktor Krum ! L'homme idéal d'Hermione, c'est Krum !

-Ils ont rompu cet été, lui rappela George qui ne comprenait pas ce que la liste et Krum pouvaient bien avoir d'aussi horrible.

-Imagine qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ?, geignit Fred avec un haut-le-cœur.

-Et alors ? »

Et alors ?... Alors... Alors...

Fred avisa son chaudron fumant, incapable de parler d'avantage. Bonne question... Et alors ? Après tout c'était la vie d'Hermione, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis il s'en fichait, il avait dit qu'il s'en fichait. Il s'en foutait lui de la liste, de voir qu'il ne correspondait pas aux critères de la jeune fille.

« Oh, je vois. »

Et George lui adressa un grand sourire large de sous-entendus.

« Toi, tu as le béguin pour Hermichou ! »

Les joues, les oreilles et toutes les parties visibles de Fred se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenu.

« C'est une idée absurde.

-Menteur.

-Elle est comme une petite sœur.

-Menteur.

-Et puis elle est coincée. C'est un rat de bibliothèque qui ne se lâche jamais.

-Menteur.

-Comment veux-tu que j'ai le béguin pour une fille comme elle qui n'est même pas super canon ?

-Menteur.

-Arrête de dire ça ! »

Fred sauta au cou de George qui se mit à rire fort, très fort, trop fort. Severus Rogue, sous les regards de tous les septièmes années, se déplaça jusqu'à leur table et flanqua à chacun une petite baffe sur la tête.

« Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour tous les deux. »

_A suivre..._


	3. Je ne ressens rien pour elle

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**Chapitre Trois: Je ne ressens rien pour elle**

George avait passé son temps à se moquer discrètement de son frère qui essayait lui, et en vain, d'ignorer les gloussements de cet imbécile. Finalement, après une journée trop mouvementée, Fred craqua lors du dîner sous les yeux surpris et inquiets de la plupart des Gryffondor.

« JE TE DIS QUE NON !, tonna-t-il alors que George, suggestif, venait de lui montrer Hermione, Ron et Harry qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

-Non quoi ? », demanda paisiblement son jumeau d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Fred, surprenant quelques regards indiscrets, se pencha sur lui.

« Je ne ressens rien pour cette fille, je le saurai quand même si c'était le cas ! Elle est comme une petite sœur à mes yeux, rien de plus.

-Bah, l'inceste n'a jamais tué personne... »

Hermione, coupant court à leur conversation, s'installa à quelques places à peine suivie par Ron. Tous deux paraissaient furieux, presque plus que Fred continuant de fulminer sur place. Harry levait souvent les yeux au ciel, énervé par leurs disputes journalières. Fred et George qui les observaient depuis leur arrivée à la table, pâlirent brusquement lorsque Hermione leur adressa le regard le plus noir qui pouvait exister.

La jeune fille passait ses yeux d'un jumeau à l'autre, tentant de discerner lequel avait accueillie sa confidence sur Malefoy un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je vais le tuer !, sifflait Ron en même temps.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, gémit Hermione qui s'en retourna à son meilleur ami.

-Fred a l'esprit tordu, d'accord, mais pas au point d'inventer une chose pareille ! »

Une veine palpita à la tempe de l'intéressé. Esprit tordu ? Lui ?

« Que ce soit clair Ronald Weasley, je n'ai jamais embrassé Malefoy ! J'ai _seulement _trébuché, il m'a rattrapé et j'ai_ faillit_ l'embrasser. Faillit ! »

Comme victorieux, George eut un sourire supérieur à l'égard de Fred qui évita soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, il m'a rapidement insultée d'un air dégoûté, fit Hermione pour clore la question.

-Comment ça il t'a insultée ? », bondit alors Fred en s'immisçant dans le trio, furieux à présent contre Drago.

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent la même expression incrédule en le voyant apparaître aussi brusquement. George, venant au secours de son jumeau, se leva à son tour et s'installa près de leur petit frère, affichant un énervement feint mais vraisemblable.

« Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?, questionna-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

-Oh... Je... Ben, l'habituel Sang-de-Bourbe, bredouilla Hermione. J'ai cru entendre « sale limace » aussi mais comme il venait de me repousser j'étais en train de reprendre mon équilibre...

-Je vais... »

Fred s'arrêta, tout le monde le regardait. George retint un rire goguenard et posa un coude sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

« Il va faire un tour, déclara-t-il. A plus tard les enfants ! »

Harry continua de boire son jus de citrouille, impassible mais pensif. Ron prit Hermione à témoin, stupéfait de l'attitude de ses frères depuis quelques temps. La brune non plus ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi George, ou était-ce Fred ?, se conduisait comme un fou furieux.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle commune de Gryffondor George éclata d'un rire amusé alors que Fred, mains dans les poches, bougonnait dans sa barbe.

« Et après ça il va me dire qu'il la voit comme sa petite sœur, gloussa bêtement le second.

-Parfaitement, je vais démolir Malefoy comme je l'aurai fait s'il avait insulté Ginny.

-Nan... Nan. S'il avait insulté Ginny, tu te serais moqué d'elle. Et même, elle l'aurait déjà achevé de ses propres mains. »

Fred canalisa, ou plutôt essaya, sa colère en griffant l'intérieur de ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te faire comprendre que je ressens rien pour Granger ? »

George sembla réfléchir un trop court instant. Il avait apparemment prévue une telle réaction et son frère ne l'en hait que d'avantage.

« Une semaine !

-Plait-il ?

-Une semaine, tu restes une semaine sans la regarder, sans aller la voir, sans lui parler. Ou du moins le strict minimum. Si à la fin de cette semaine tu es redevenu le Fred de d'habitude, je m'incline. Sinon, j'aurai raison... Et on sera dans la merde. »

Il tapota l'épaule d'un Fred en pleine réflexion et s'éloigna.

« Je prie Merlin pour que tu ne ressentes rien pour cette fille frangin, parce qu'elle est intouchable, crois-moi. »

o0o0o

Troisième jour sans avoir une seule fois croisé Hermione, ou tout du moins l'avoir évitée consciencieusement, et Fred trouvait qu'il s'en sortait rudement bien. Ce qui était en somme très logique dans la mesure où il n'aimait pas Hermione comme on aime une fille.

Le jeune homme se baladait donc dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, sifflotant, s'amusant à l'avance de savoir qu'il aurait le dernier mot dans cette histoire et que son frère allait devoir ravaler ses belles théories. A force de traîner avec Katie et Alicia, George devenait presque aussi féru des histoires d'amour que leur père des moldus. Le rouquin emprunta un passage secret, ressortit au deuxième étage et se demanda quoi faire puisque George était en train de travailler avec Angelina.

Embêter Rusard n'était pas drôle s'il était seul...

« Weasley ! »

La voix était reconnaissable, l'appellation ne concordait pourtant pas.

Fred se tourna lentement et manqua la crise cardiaque en voyant Hermione se diriger vers lui, baguette à la main, hors d'elle. Depuis quand l'appelait-elle Weasley ?

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la salle commune ? Tu n'as pas le droit de traîner ici à cette heure-ci ! Je vais devoir enlever des points à Gryffondor !

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Weasley ?

-Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?, s'enflamma la brune.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il put lire sur son visage qu'elle semblait dire « mais enfin, c'est évident ! », sauf que lui ne voyait pas. Il haussa un sourcil et patienta, tout en se préparant plus tard à mentir à George en disant qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione en une semaine.

« Je ne sais tout simplement pas si tu es George ou Fred », râla cette dernière et le garçon baissa les yeux vers elle.

Elle était vachement petite par rapport à lui...

« George, moi c'est George, mentit-il d'un ton vague.

-Super, ça m'avance beaucoup quant à ta présence ici ! »

Elle était mignonne quand elle s'énervait.

« Dépêche-toi de retourner à la tour avant qu'un autre préfet ne te voit !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi aussi ?, fit-il remarquer sans prendre en compte son ordonnance.

-Une ronde tiens ! Tu vas te dépêcher ? Malefoy patrouille de l'autre côté. »

Il sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac et de l'acide remonta dans sa bouche.

« Malefoy... Tu fais tes rondes avec lui maintenant ?

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, bougonna la jeune fille qui regardait des deux côtés du couloir, craintive.

-Tu l'as bien embrassé, faire une petite ballade avec lui c'est pas grand-chose à côté de ça. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sortit tout seul, et ça ne plaisait absolument pas à Hermione qui se mit à rougir de colère, brandit sa baguette à la hauteur du nez du septième année et le menaça de ses yeux bruns.

« Si tu ne vas pas te coucher de suite Fred Weasley, je te garantis que tu auras affaire à moi !

-Moi c'est George, rappela-t-il faussement, cette fois amusé du ton de l'adolescente.

-Menteur. Allez, va-t-en nom d'une chouette ! »

Fred fit un pas de côté et opina tranquillement, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour le percer à jour, il s'en fichait, elle avait sût lequel des jumeaux il était et c'était un grand pas... Enfin non ! Un grand pas de rien du tout, il s'en fichait bien entendu. C'était juste très... très... Très amusant, voilà. Amusant de voir qu'on arrivait parfois à les discerner. Un peu troublant, certes, mais amusant.

Se maudissant de se sentir aussi bien après cette simple conversation nocturne, Fred regagna finalement la salle commune à contrecœur. A vrai dire il aurait bien aimé tomber sur Malefoy. Il n'était pas un très bon étudiant mais il avait appris à métamorphoser un humain en animal et Malefoy la Fouine bondissante lui manquait terriblement...

« Tricheur. »

Le mot avait jaillit de la bouche de George au moment où Fred avait posé un pied dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La grande pièce était vide et son jumeau l'attendait, installé sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Quoi tricheur ?, interrogea Fred en regardant le plafond.

-Vu l'immense sourire que tu as sur les lèvres, soit tu as réussit à suspendre Rusard par une corde de la tour d'astronomie, soit tu as croisé Hermione. Et comme je n'entends guère notre cher Rusard hurler au meurtre, je penche pour la seconde solution. »

Très bien, il voulait jouer à ça ?

« Et toi, tu as vraiment travaillé ? »

George se perdit dans le rose de ses joues et Fred ricana en désignant le cou de son frère.

« Par Merlin, mais Angelina est un vrai vampire à ce compte-là ! »

L'autre plaqua sa main sur le suçon qui s'étendait derrière son oreille.

« Je t'emmerde mon frère, je t'emmerde.

-Et réciproquement mon cher.

-Alors tu as croisé Hermione ?

-Alors tu sors avec Angelina ?

-Ne joue pas à ça...

-Tu as commencé...

-Ron sort avec Hermione. »

Fred eut un sursaut et son sourire l'abandonna. George paraissait plus sérieux lui aussi, et ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune étincelle de joie. D'un signe de tête il indiqua à Fred de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin et son double obéit sans un mot.

« Ron nous a annoncé ça tout à l'heure. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était intouchable. Il m'avait déjà parlé de cette éventualité cet été.

-Mais... Enfin... Je...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aime vraiment, ses yeux traînent beaucoup sur Lavande aussi. Je parlerai juste d'un béguin. Mais Hermione a accepté... Désolé...

-Pourquoi désolé ? Tant mieux... Et ça nous fait une nouvelle raison de se foutre de lui maintenant, tenta de rire Fred mais George secoua la tête.

-Arrête tu veux, pas avec moi.

-Je ne l'aime pas », répéta l'autre pour l'énième fois depuis un mois.

Le pire n'était pas de savoir que George ne le croyait pas. Le pire n'était pas de se rendre compte que lui non plus n'y croyait plus après sa réaction face à la nouvelle. Non. Le pire était de savoir que Ron n'avait pas plus de qualités que lui sur la liste d'Hermione.

o0o0o

Il était tard, ou tôt, et comme depuis une semaine depuis qu'il avait apprit que Ron sortait avec Hermione, Fred paressait pensivement devant le feu de cheminée de la salle commune. Le jeune homme entendait les crépitements des braises, restait hypnotisé par les longues flammes commençant à s'éteindre et ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de la tête l'image de Ron embrassant Hermione au sortir de la Grande Salle.

Seul réconfort: les disputes entre ses cadets ne cessaient de s'accroitre et beaucoup d'étudiants rêvaient de les voir rompre. Les cris, les scènes en public, plus personne ne les supportait. Encore moins Fred qui, en tant que frère, aurait dû soutenir Ron quand il venait se plaindre mais qui ne pouvait que lui rétorquer qu'il était un crétin en pensant qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'un petit-ami encombrant pour vivre. Surtout qu'elle semblait surmenée en ce moment, malgré le fait que George et lui aient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter de lui donner leurs devoirs. Ils prétextaient qu'ils n'en avaient plus beaucoup, que les professeurs les surchargeaient en cours. N'empêchait que Hermione avait du mal à sortir la tête de ses bouquins et de ses rondes de préfète.

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'écarta pour laisser entrer une jeune fille aux boucles brunes emmêlées, aux cernes bleuâtres et à l'air dépité.

Fred retint son souffle quand Hermione Granger traversa la salle, s'arrêta et vint finalement s'asseoir près de lui. Trop près de lui sans doute, leurs genoux se touchaient et les yeux verts du rouquin étaient obnubilés par ce contact inattendu.

« J'en peux plus... », soupira la pauvre Gryffondor.

Son aîné tenta un grand sourire moqueur.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ?

-Oh s'il te plait, évite moi les « tu es un bourreau du travail » ou « c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude ». Je mélange les formules en métamorphose, j'ai raté ma potion aujourd'hui, Ernie me poursuit partout pour que j'organise un bal masqué -comme si on avait le temps de penser à un bal !- et Ron... Ron... »

Elle s'éteignit dans une sorte de trémolo et Fred sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les yeux de la brunette s'embuer. A coup sûr elle était au bout du rouleau.

« Désolée », rit-elle en essuyant d'une main la larme qui menaçait de couler.

Fred se perdit dans un gargouillement, mal à l'aise.

« Je... Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire. »

George se serait foutu de lui s'il l'avait entendu, cette remarque était digne d'un premier année.

« Je suis sérieuse, Fred.

-Comment tu sais que je suis Fred ?

-Fred !, siffla-t-elle et il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était encore capable de le fusiller du regard.

-Vas-y, dis moi tout... »

Grossière erreur.

« Est-ce que... pourquoi est-ce qu'un garçon ne peut pas _attendre_ ? », bredouilla alors Hermione, le regard dévié vers les flammes.

Fred ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, les referma fortement et déglutit.

« Je te demande pardon ?, balbutia-t-il après qu'un hippogriffe soit passé.

-Raaah... Tu m'as comprise... Ne me fais pas répéter ça...

-Attendre... Attendre ? Attendre comme dans « attendre pour faire l'amour » ?

-Non, attendre comme dans « attendre que Rogue tombe amoureux de la bannière des Gryffondor » ! »

A la limite, il aurait préféré qu'elle lui demande si Rogue était capable d'aimer un jour les Gryffondor. Fred gigota sur place, passa et repassa une main dans sa nuque et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Hermione Granger et lui parlant du sexe dans une relation adolescente à deux heures du matin... Absurde. Pourtant la brune levait maintenant sur lui des yeux profondément blessés et interrogateurs, en attente d'une réponse.

Puis brusquement, tout le sens de la question, tout le sous-entendu de cette question, prit Fred à la gorge.

« Ne couche pas avec Ron !, s'écria-t-il d'un coup.

-Chut ! »

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, furibonde.

« 'Scuse..., marmonna-t-il lorsqu'elle consentit à relâcher sa prise.

-De toute façon la question n'est pas là, fit-elle précipitamment, démentant inconsciemment ce qu'elle disait.

-Oui. Donc. »

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle à lui ?

« Un garçon _peut _attendre. Enfin, ça dépend du mec évidemment, et de certains facteurs qu'il faut prendre en compte..., commença-t-il en essayant d'élaborer une réponse intelligible et surtout objective. Bref. Puisque c'est d-de vous qu'on parle... Oh quelle horreur, mon frère et toi en train de...

-Fred !

-Désolé, désolé. Je disais donc. Oui. Donc.

-Arrête de dire donc ! »

Il inspira profondément.

« Je disais... puisqu'on parle de vous, de toi et lui, aucun facteur a déploré. Tu l'as pas chauffé, enfin je ne crois pas ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air farouche. Comment pouvait-il seulement oser penser qu'elle ait pu un jour essayer de séduire un garçon avec ce genre d'intentions ?

« Bref. Ron, c'est... Ron. S'il t'aime il peut a-attendre. C'est cliché mais s'il t'aime il attendra que tu sois prête... Un truc du genre... Hermy tu pouvais pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?, geignit-il et Hermione éclata d'un petit rire qui lui remua les entrailles.

-Excuse-moi, la fatigue. Seulement j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers... Tu comprends avec Viktor c'était, enfin, je crois que je l'aimais vraiment. »

Ah, elle parlait au passé, nota Fred avant de s'en rendre compte.

« C'est pour ça que ça m'a pas dérangé de... enfin tu vois quoi... »

Un cognard en pleine figure ne l'aurait pas autant assommé. Il pointa un doigt tremblant sur la jeune fille, ahurit.

« Tu as fait _quoi _avec Krum ? », s'exclama-t-il toutefois à voix basse.

Puis il agita les bras dans tous les sens, affichant un air dégoûté.

« Non ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux au cours duquel Hermione ne cessa de soupirer et Fred d'éloigner de son esprit l'image d'une Hermione nue dans les bras de l'attrapeur bulgare. Subitement la tête brune se laissa tomber sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ce dernier se raidit sans rien dire. Il l'entendait soupirer, marmonner, prouvant qu'elle était encore vivante et donc consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

« J'en ai marre... Il me prend la tête avec ça... Il n'arrête pas... « Et pourquoi tu as couché avec Krum mais tu refuses de le faire avec moi ? » « Et comment t'as pu faire ça alors que tu le connaissais depuis moins longtemps que moi ? »... J'en peux plus. De toute façon je fais toujours tout de travers. Je sors avec mon meilleur ami. Tu te rends compte ? Mon meilleur ami qui me voit comme une machine à dépuceler...

-'Mione, s'il te plait.

-Désolée. Seulement je ne l'aime pas. Et il ne m'aime pas. Et y a le travail, et mon rôle de préfet. Et... et... Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Après tout, c'est que du sexe !

-Et si tu allais te coucher ?, essaya Fred en fermant les yeux comme un condamné.

-Pourquoi en faire un drame ? C'est vrai, j'ai juste à m'allonger et le laisser faire ! C'est comme pour une potion, il suffit de suivre la recette.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher à manger ? Il me reste des chocogrenouilles.

-Alors pourquoi ça bloque ? Après tout ce n'est que du _sexe_ ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien me taper le premier mec venu, ce serait la même chose !

-Je préférerai pas...

-Et lui, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas attendre ? Il croit quoi ? Que je vais sagement me déshabiller et faire l'étoile sur son lit sous prétexte qu'on est ensemble maintenant ?

-...

-C'est dingue ça !

-Comme tu dis... »

Elle accepta enfin à se taire, Fred retrouva son souffle et il appela à l'aide mentalement. Après tout les jumeaux avaient soi-disant un lien spécial, peut-être que George entendrait sa douleur et débarquerait pour l'emmener loin d'Hermione et du sexe ? Non ? Non.

Dans un geste maladroit, il leva le bras et tapota doucement le cuir chevelu de la brune qui soupira encore et encore.

« Je sais que je m'adresse à la mauvaise parole si on tient compte des rumeurs au sujet des jumeaux Weasley mais... tu attendrais toi ? Sincèrement ? », demanda tout doucement Hermione d'une voix endormie lorsque l'horloge de la Salle commune indiqua qu'il était désormais trois heures.

Fred baissa un peu la tête. De là il ne voyait que les cils longs, le front buté et le nez aquilin. Il devinait la petite bouche pincée, il constatait le froncement de sourcils.

« Oui. »

Hermione soupira à nouveau pourtant cette fois il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'un soupir de soulagement.

« Si j'aime vraiment la fille, ouais. »

Il vit les sourcils se détendre et quand il se pencha un peu, il vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle semblait avoir tenu jusque là simplement pour entendre une réponse qui lui épargnerait d'autres tourments. Fred attendit cependant d'être sûr qu'elle était totalement endormie pour la prendre tout doucement par les épaules et l'allonger sur lui.

D'un geste affectueux et presque tendre, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux longs et caressa de sa main libre la joue d'Hermione.

« Si ça avait été toi, j'aurai attendu... »

Voilà.

George avait eut raison. Hermione était intouchable. Et il était foutu.

_A suivre..._


	4. Je suis foutu

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**Chapitre Quatre: Je suis foutu**

« Joyeux noël ! »

La plupart des résidents du Terrier renchérirent et se mirent à rire tout autour de lui. Fred, lui, regardait le bord de son assiette et parfois Hermione et Ron qui discutaient avec de grands sourires.

Il s'était réveillé avec des courbatures le lendemain matin de leur conversation nocturne. Il s'était réveillé seul aussi, avec une couverture sur le corps. Une attention de la part d'Hermione sans nulle doute. Lee lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, George avait hurlé qu'ils allaient être en retard et qu'il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle retenue de la part de Rogue, et Ron avait rejoint Hermione qui l'avait embrassé en souriant gentiment.

Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione, dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à Londres.

De tout le trajet, Fred s'était contenté de faire semblant de dormir tout en écoutant les discussions de sa famille et amis. Quidditch, cours, vacances, noël, les autres avaient potassés tous les bons vieux sujets qu'en temps normal il se serait plu à animer. Si Harry avait paru inquiet de voir le rouquin dans cet état, George avait compris sans avoir besoin de demander.

Et Fred avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. L'image qu'il avait d'Hermione, très légèrement, son amour fraternel pour Ron, beaucoup plus, et son cœur, totalement.

« Ça ne va pas mon chéri ? »

L'attention de l'attablée se porta sur lui et George lui donna un petit coup de coude. Fred revint à la réalité brutalement et avisa sa mère qui le fixait en train de couper la dinde.

« Oh, si si, tout va très bien !, déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire.

-Fred a une peine de cœur M'man, laisse-le tranquille. »

Était-il légal d'assassiner son jumeau ?

« Une peine de cœur ?, s'étouffa Ron en train de boire et Ginny lui tapa dans le dos d'un air consterné.

-Oui, une peine de cœur Ronald. Ça arrive parfois quand un garçon aime une fille mais que c'est pas réciproque, se moqua George.

-Une fille résiste à Fred Weasley ? Étonnant », fit remarquer Hermione et tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Hormis les jumeaux.

George adressa un regard anxieux à son frère mais Fred préféra se servir du whisky pur feu sans attendre qu'on lui pose d'autres questions. Si elle savait...

Évidemment que n'importe quelle fille à laquelle il se serait amouraché n'aurait pas résisté très longtemps, même une fille de Serpentard. Mais forcément il devait aimer la seule fille de Poudlard qui ne poserait jamais les yeux sur lui sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Si encore il avait pu essayer de la draguer, de la tester juste comme ça... Mais non ! Puisque non seulement elle ne poserait pas les yeux sur lui mais en plus elle était la petite-amie de son propre frère.

Fred avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky qui lui brûla le fond de la gorge. Ses yeux fixèrent un court instant les mèches brunes, les yeux pétillants et le sourire gentillet. Il avait bien du mal à reconnaître la Hermione qui s'était endormie sur son épaule, tourmentée et fatiguée.

« Arrête de boire », souffla discrètement George lorsqu'il voulu se resservir de l'alcool.

Ouais Fred. Arrête donc de boire, de penser à cette fille, d'aimer cette fille. Ouais Fred, arrête tes conneries.

Molly et Arthur sursautèrent alors que les regards se posaient de nouveau sur lui. Fred tituba légèrement, debout, et se força à sourire.

« Je vais prendre l'air... Trop bu..., déclara-t-il et Ginny rigola gentiment.

-Il noie sa peine ma parole ! », taquina Ron.

Fred le mitrailla de ses yeux verts et le cadet des garçons Weasley resta stupéfait d'une telle haine à son égard. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul. Harry fronçait ses sourcils, George soupirait avec lassitude et la tête de Molly allait de Ron à Fred sans discontinuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Non. Que s'était-il passé à Poudlard ?

Inutile d'inquiéter sa famille d'avantage, Fred les délaissa et s'isola dans le jardin en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'herbe enneigée, n'ayant même pas conscience du froid qui le congela irrémédiablement à l'instant où il posa ses fesses par terre. Sa haine pour Ron s'envola avec la brise hivernale et les effets du whisky trop dosé continuaient leur lente progression. A coup sûr il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer.

Combien de temps resta-t-il seul et là, à se transformer en glaçon ? Aucune idée. Il avait perdu toute notion de ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer. Toujours fut-il que même s'il avait l'air bienheureux là où il était, George n'était pas du même avis.

« 'Mione ! », appela-t-il alors qu'il aidait sa mère à ranger le salon après leur dîner.

La jeune fille, assise en compagnie de Ron et Ginny près d'un sapin de noël où les guirlandes et les figurines ensorcelées ne cessaient de bouger, se releva et s'approcha, interrogatrice. George lui désigna un plaid tricoté par sa mère sur une chaise.

« Tu peux l'amener à Fred ? C'est pas parce qu'il est alcoolique qu'il faut le laisser mourir de froid, plaisanta-t-il, les yeux malicieux.

-Il est encore dehors ? Je pensais qu'il avait dû rentrer depuis le temps.

-Non, non. »

Ce disant il montra l'ombre de son jumeau accroupi par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Hermione opina en grimaçant, récupéra la couverture de laine et sortit en prenant soin d'enfiler son manteau et son écharpe.

Fred sentit d'abord le parfum doux et sucré de l'adolescente avant de la voir apparaître à ses côtés. Sans prendre la peine de lever la tête, il la laissa faire en silence. Hermione déposa d'un geste maternel la couette sur le frère de son petit-ami et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Une mimique amusée s'installa sur son visage angélique. Voir un jumeau Weasley aussi effondré était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle prenne sa revanche sur toutes les farces qu'ils lui avaient fait subir ces cinq dernières années.

« Elle te manque cette fille ?, demanda-t-elle, mutine.

-Pas tellement. »

Comment pourrait-elle lui manquer alors qu'elle se tenait si près de lui ?

« Je savais pas que tu pouvais aimer quelqu'un. Ça m'épate. »

Il lui adressa un regard blessé.

« Tu insinue que parce que je suis toujours en train de rire, je ne peux rien ressentir de sérieux comme la douleur, la mélancolie ou l'amour ?

-Non bien sûr que non, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens, se défendit la brune, seulement par rapport à l'amour. George et toi avez toujours l'air tellement bout-en-train que même si je me doute que vous devez avoir des baisses de moral de temps en temps, je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer amoureux ou en train de souffrir à cause d'une fille. »

Super... Si elle le voyait comme ça il était bien barré tiens...

Dans un grognement irrité il resserra le plaid autour de ses épaules et un nuage de buée s'extirpa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione leva la tête dans la même direction et eut un petit rire.

« Fred Weasley qui souffre, qui aime, et qui regarde la pleine lune. Ce serait presque romantique.

-En fait, je constatais juste que la lune elle-même se foutait de ma gueule, déclara Fred, impassible.

-Pourquoi elle le ferait ?

-Parce que... »

Il savait qu'il l'avait intrigué, il savait aussi que Hermione ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir et il avait raison. La jeune fille inspira, le fixa avec obstination jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde en retour et attendit qu'il rouvre la bouche pour donner une explication. Qui ne vint pas.

« Dis pourquoi !, imposa-t-elle telle une enfant.

-Non. »

Fred lui tira la langue. Qui était le plus gamin des deux ?

« Tu me dis pourquoi et je réponds à n'importe laquelle de tes questions, même la plus indiscrète ! »

Silence. Le rouquin la contempla longuement, cherchant un indice qui lui prouverait qu'elle se moquait de lui juste pour parvenir à ses fins. Néanmoins Hermione restait honnête dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Par-dessous la couverture il lui tendit la main, elle la serra furtivement.

Fred planta ses rétines sur la lune resplendissante, inclina la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire amer. Hermione avait étendues ses jambes, prenant ses aises.

« Parce que je suis Fred Weasley, et que j'aime une fille pour sans doute la première fois de ma vie, et qu'il faut que ça tombe sur une fille que je n'ai même pas le droit d'envisager. C'est pathétique.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'envisager ? Me dis pas que c'est une prof ou quelque chose de ce genre ! », s'exclama Hermione avec un gloussement enfantin.

Même lui ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

« Non, simplement parce qu'elle est déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Oh... »

Elle se tût, pour reprendre de plus belle.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes au juste ?

-Environ cinq mois par-là. Enfin, on va dire quatre, parce qu'au départ c'était pas aussi fort », répondit-il en toute franchise.

Hermione parut d'autant plus surprise. Puis petit à petit son expression faciale se changea en une amertume que Fred remarqua du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille ramena ses genoux sous son menton et encercla ses jambes de ses bras fins. Ses joues rouges trahissaient son manque de chaleur corporelle et elle enfouit son nez dans son écharpe.

Elle était adorable.

Fred se gifla mentalement et reprit son souffle, grondant intérieurement contre ses entrailles qui sautillaient en son for intérieur comme des lutins de Cornouailles qu'on aurait drogués au café.

« Elle a de la chance. Même si elle ne le sait pas, elle a de la chance. Je commence à croire que les garçons qui peuvent aimer sont rares.

-Pas tant que ça, seulement par fierté ils ne le montrent pas, concéda le rouquin.

-Les garçons et leur fierté mal placée... »

Un nouveau silence, il sût qu'elle avait fini de l'interroger et avec un sourire amusé -encore légèrement alcoolisé- il décida de l'embêter à son tour.

« A moi ! »

Hermione sursauta et acquiesça sagement.

Fred resta songeur un instant. Sa première question était de savoir si elle pourrait un jour tricher à un examen ou faire une farce à quelqu'un, mais cela lui parut d'un coup trop facile, pas assez recherché. Il pourrait lui demander si elle avait couché ou non avec Ron depuis leur conversation, mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de le savoir. Et puis subitement, la lumière se fit dans le nuage whiskyesque qui embrumait son esprit.

« Une fille comme toi serait capable de sortir avec un quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Il n'espérait pas qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était la fille qu'il aimait. Il la connaissait bien trop pour ça, elle penserait certainement qu'il doutait de lui par rapport à cette sorcière dont ils avaient parlé, sans plus. Cependant, sa réponse serait pourtant décisive. Si elle disait non, il saurait que même sans Ron il n'aurait eut aucune chance et pourrait peut-être envisager de tourner la page et de retourner s'amuser avec George.

Dans un sens, il espérait donc qu'elle réponde par la négative.

Hermione l'observa en haussant un sourcil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Pourtant la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Fred baissa la tête, affligé.

o0o0o

La catastrophe arriva aux portes du Terrier le lendemain du premier de l'an sous la forme d'une lettre.

« Merci encore pour le cadeau 'Mione !

-De rien, sourit Hermione à l'attention de Ginny qui admirait depuis noël le joli bracelet en or que son amie lui avait offert. Ron ! Tu postillonnes ! »

Ronald haussa ses épaules et continua de parler à Harry, recouvrant sa petite-amie coincée entre eux deux de morceaux de pancakes. George se moqua de lui, s'en suivit une bataille de nourriture sévèrement réprimandée par Molly puis un coup sourd porté aux carreaux de la cuisine attira les regards de la petite fratrie.

Un hibou de taille moyenne, au pelage auburn, attendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, son bec refermé sur une lettre. Fred, le plus proche, se leva d'un pas mou et ouvrit la vitre, laissant entrer l'animal. Il s'empara de l'enveloppe, sourcilla en remarquant le nom du destinataire et se tourna vers Hermione.

« C'est pour toi, indiqua-t-il avant de la lui tendre et de se rasseoir.

-Merci... »

Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe et ouvrit le long parchemin qu'elle contenait. Ron se pencha pour regarder.

« Encore lui ?, s'insurgea-t-il dans le silence de la pièce. C'est le troisième hibou qu'il t'envoie depuis qu'on est ici !

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si moi je prend mon rôle de préfet au sérieux ! », répliqua Hermione qui se resservit du sirop d'érable en laissant la lettre de côté que George s'empressa de récupérer.

Il la montra à son jumeau et Fred eut le souffle coupé un court instant.

_Bonjour Hermione !_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'ai bien reçu ton hibou de l'autre jour et je te remercie tout en t'envoyant à mon tour tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce._

_Je tenais aussi à t'informer que suite à nos discussions, Hannah et moi avons adhéré à ton idée. Il serait en effet plus sage d'organiser ce bal costumé bien après la rentrée. Nous t'attendons pour effectuer les premiers préparatifs._

_Outre ce fait, je tenais également à te confirmer notre virée à Pré-au-lard pour le prochain week-end. Je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir. Et puisque nous y sommes, je me demandais si tu accepterai d'être mon cavalier pour ce bal costumé. Évidemment je me doute que tu iras avec Weasley mais j'ose espérer que tu ne verras dans cette demande qu'une marque d'affection comme une autre._

« Une profonde marque d'affection mon cul !, s'indigna Fred sans pouvoir se contrôler et avant de le réprimander, sa mère le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Tu vois, même lui trouve que c'est très déplacé comme demande de la part de Macmillan !, renchérit alors Ron avant de sourire paisiblement. Comme si tu allais aller à ce bal avec lui ! »

Même si la jalousie avait refaite son apparition dans le cœur de Fred, il préférait voir Hermione au bras de son petit-frère.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Ron recracha sa bouchée de pancake, Fred s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille. Tous deux fixèrent Hermione avec la plus profonde détresse.

« Lui il sait danser, il est gentil et quoique tu en dises il me propose ça en toute amitié, fit froidement la jeune fille à l'égard de son copain.

-Mais Hermione ! Ernie, c'est Ernie ! »

Fred approuva grandement en son for intérieur.

« Et alors ? Tu n'avais même pas l'intention de me demander de t'accompagner ! A tes yeux ça saute comme une évidence !

-Évidemment, balbutia Ron qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi une telle réaction.

Fred en revanche l'assimilait parfaitement. Il lui semblait logique que son frère était un imbécile, qu'il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Toutefois, Hermione et Macmillan ? Horreur... Molly intervint en fustigeant Ron du regard.

« Hermione marque un point, laisse la un peu respirer tu veux ?

-Mais M'man !

-Ron n'est qu'un crétin, ajouta George avant de se tourner vers Hermione, et tu gagnerai nettement plus à venir à ce bal avec moi ? Tu ne crois pas Hermychou ? »

Pour Fred, ce fut la taquinerie de trop. Il voulait bien croire que George n'était pas sérieux, qu'il faisait ça d'abord pour embêter Ron, mais se rendait-il compte qu'il parlait à la fille qu'aimait son frère jumeau ?

Il quitta la table en silence, sans que personne ne le remarque, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre histoire de se calmer.

Voilà qu'il était jaloux de George maintenant... S'il arrivait à être jaloux de George, alors il foutrait tout en l'air si Macmillan s'approchait à nouveau d'Hermione. Il deviendrait plus violent, agressif dans ses paroles et ses gestes dès qu'un sujet concernerait Hermione. Et ce serait horrible, invivable, pour lui et pour les autres. Pire, ça commençait déjà... Il avait passé ses vacances à être de mauvaise humeur, à répondre sèchement à tous ceux qui osaient le déranger dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas remercié Ginny pour le cadeau de noël qu'elle lui avait fait alors qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou quand elle avait découvert le calendrier des Harpies de Hollyhead qu'il lui avait offert.

Seul dans la chambre, Fred serra les poings, ravala des marmonnements énervés et s'efforça de respirer calmement.

Il fallait que ça cesse tout ça. D'un moyen ou d'un autre, il mettrait un terme à ces stupides sentiments. Rien ne venait jamais à bout d'un Weasley, pas même une fille, et il ne laisserait pas Hermione lui bouffer l'existence !

_A suivre..._


	5. J'aurai pas dû dire ça

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

_**Merci aux commentaires que j'ai reçu ^^ Suis contente que cette fic, qui part tout de même d'un délire de l'auteur, plaise un minimum. Encore désolée pour les fautes ! **_

_**A Mia (revieweuse anoynme): Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

**Chapitre Cinq: J'aurai pas dû dire ça...**

« Puisque messieurs Weasley semblent tellement enthousiastes, je propose de tester leurs antidotes », glissa la voix froide de Rogue au moment où Fred et George élaboraient un plan sans faille pour faire de Rusard l'homme le plus malheureux du monde.

Les deux rouquins levèrent la tête, affichèrent un air poli et surpris. Leur professeur fronça ses sourcils, peu dupe. Lorsque les jumeaux semblaient si peu intéressés par une punition ou une réprimande, c'était qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire un coup foireux.

« Une retenue, tous les deux, ce soir. Johnson, on ne vous a jamais apprit à vous servir d'une serpe ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel, George tira la langue dans le dos de Rogue.

En attendant, ils devaient remettre leur farce à plus tard... Le professeur de potion les garderait sûrement jusque très tard et il leur était inconcevable d'avoir Rusard si personne ne pouvait profiter du spectacle avec eux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », releva Harry à l'heure du déjeuner, quand il vit la tête déconfite des deux garçons.

George haussa une épaule, maussade. Fred avisa Ron et Hermione, comme d'habitude en train de se disputer, qui s'installaient juste à côté.

« Rogue nous a donné une retenue pour changer, soupira-t-il finalement à l'adresse du Survivant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ?, s'enquit une Hermione lasse de sa discussion mouvementée avec Ron qui boudait à présent.

-On a rigolé. »

Elle les fixa, suspicieuse.

« Juste ça ?, insista-t-elle d'ailleurs.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses Granger, on ne passe pas notre temps à torturer les professeurs. »

La réponse avait claqué comme un fouet, sèche, et George ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Fred soupirait et se levait, agacé. Harry et Ron le suivirent des yeux, abasourdis, mais certainement moins qu'Hermione qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'entendre appeler « Granger » par des amis comme les jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-Rien de grave. Sûrement ses règles, à plus ! », éluda George en partant à son tour.

Il rattrapa son jumeau dans un corridor et posa une main sur son épaule pour le retourner. Fred paraissait étrangement calme, presque trop serein. Il le fixa d'un air de dire « oui ? » et George secoua la tête.

« Tu m'expliques ? », interrogea-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Fred recommença à marcher, imperturbable.

« Ah, d'accord, j'ai compris... Tu comptes l'éjecter de ta vie en te comportant comme Malefoy ? Tu crois sérieusement que c'est en la blessant que tu vas réussir à ne plus l'aimer ? C'est pathétique mon pauvre Fred... »

Ledit pauvre bondit comme un ressort et fusilla son frère des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas pathétique !, tonna-t-il et l'armure près de lui grinça bizarrement.

-Si tu l'es ! Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais te comporter gentiment avec elle !

-Elle a déjà quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, je vois pas pourquoi je ferai un effort. »

George se frappa le front, excédé.

« Mais t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce sont des sentiments, Fred ! Des sentiments ! Pas un truc que tu peux éclipser de ta vie d'une pichenette ! Puisque tu sais qu'elle t'aime pas, alors attend simplement que tes sentiments disparaissent. Tu crois quoi ? La seule chose que va comprendre Hermione, c'est que tu lui en veux. Et tu sais ce qu'elle fera la connaissant ? Elle te harcèlera pour savoir ce qui ne va pas ! »

Il avait raison. Encore, toujours. Il était fatigant.

Fred pivota, marcha d'un pas lourd et maugréa dans sa barbe. En toute franchise, il n'avait pas réfléchit à la réaction d'Hermione s'il la repoussait de toutes ses forces et désormais la réalité s'abattait sur lui de façon impitoyable. Évidemment que cette petite idiote allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas...

Pour rigoler, Molly disait souvent que George était le cerveau et Fred les muscles, elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point elle avait raison elle aussi.

« Crétin ! », lui hurla George qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il regarda son frère s'en aller, tourna les talons et regagna la Grande Salle.

Un profond silence envahit le couloir puis discrètement, timidement, Lavande sortit de derrière l'armure où elle s'était cachée pour pleurer stupidement. Ses grands yeux encore rougis se mirent à pétiller et un petit sourire en coin s'immisça sur ses lèvres. Poudlard avait beau être une école de sorcellerie elle n'échappait pas à la règle internationale de la rumeur. Et Lavande Brown était sans conteste la plus commère de toutes les étudiantes de l'école.

o0o0o

Fred avait séché le cours de métamorphose. Pour le couvrir George avait inventée une maladie fulgurante qui le forçait à garder le lit.

Désormais assis aux côtés d'Angelina, elle-même délaissée par Alicia, le rouquin buvait les paroles du professeur McGonagall d'un air absent et prenait des notes sans le faire vraiment. Ceci jusqu'à ce que la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch se penche soudainement sur lui en pouffant.

« Tu sais pas ce qu'on m'a dit tout à l'heure ? »

Ah, les potins du jour. Une source intarissable de moqueries et de farces pour les jumeaux, seule raison pour laquelle ils s'intéressaient de près à la vie sociale des élèves de Poudlard. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, George accorda toute son attention à la jeune femme.

« Fred est amoureux d'Hermione ! »

Le sang du rouquin se glaça dans ses veines, son rictus se figea et il se redressa brusquement.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? », siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Angelina parut un instant incrédule.

« Tout le monde le sait, ça fait le tour de l'école depuis ce matin. Katie l'a entendu de Dean Thomas qui lui le savait depuis Finnigan, qui l'a appris de Parvati Patil, et qui dit Patil dit...

-Brown », conclut George en fermant les yeux.

Or, s'il avait s'agit de n'importe quel élève, ils auraient pu démanteler la rumeur d'un coup de baguette. Mais c'était Lavande, et Lavande racontait tout, et ce tout était toujours vrai.

« Ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta Angelina après un moment de flottement.

-Si... Si, si.

-En fait, je pensais que tu le savais. »

George haussa les épaules et préféra se reconcentrer sur le cours même si c'était feint. Il devait à tout prix retrouver Fred avant que la rumeur atteigne ses oreilles.

Trois escaliers plus haut, Seamus et Dean informaient déjà Harry et Ron.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ?, râla ce dernier sans même y croire.

-Crois-moi, c'est pas une connerie. Lavande a entendu Fred et George se disputer. Apparemment Fred essaye de refouler ses sentiments en se comportant froidement avec Hermione. »

Ce qui expliquait bien des choses selon Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione assise plus loin dans la Salle Commune, en train de lire un livre. Ron, bien qu'un peu bêta sur les bords, venait lui aussi de voir le monde plus clair et les réactions de son frère aîné lui apparaissaient nettement plus explicites. Il regarda, ahuri, Dean qui réfléchissait activement.

« Tu as un rival !, plaisanta Seamus de son côté.

-Et pas n'importe lequel », rajouta son meilleur ami un peu plus posé.

Les oreilles de Ronald devinrent écarlates et Harry pressentit la crise diplomatique. Il prit son ami par les épaules, salua les deux autres et l'entraîna à part. Loin d'Hermione si possible. Le regard de Ron représentait un sacré mélange d'incrédulité, de colère et de déception.

« Hé, te prends pas la tête, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, souffla Harry doucement.

-Tu as entendu d'où vient cette rumeur ? Lavande ! »

Le brun grimaça.

« Et alors ? Au pire ça fait quoi ? Fred ne va pas te piquer Hermione, tu le connais... Et justement, il essaye de refouler ses sentiments. Si toute cette histoire est vraie, tu devrais plutôt lui montrer du respect de s'effacer pour toi !

-S'effacer ?, s'offusqua Ron en retour. Parce que tu crois que si j'avais pas été là il aurait sauté sur Hermione ? Hermione ne sortirait jamais avec un type comme Fred, crois-moi ! Elle vaut mieux que ça. »

C'était la colère qui parlait, néanmoins Harry trouva préférable de s'abstenir du moindre commentaire. Il laissa Ron s'énerver parce que Fred était un idiot sans intervenir et patienta tranquillement en jetant parfois un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Hermione avait sentit que quelque chose se passait. Les regards des Gryffondor convergeant vers elle y était pour beaucoup.

La jeune fille avait cessé de lire. Harry se mordilla la lèvre et la vit se lever. Avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil lui sautèrent dessus. Les trois filles parlèrent quelques instants, deux gloussant, la dernière écoutant en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

Hermione croisa le regard de Harry et l'interrogea, perplexe. Il lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête.

« Et même... il aurait pu me le dire..., finissait Ron de son côté, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Hein ? Ah, oui. »

Un grand éclat de rire retentit et ils se tournèrent vers Hermione. Celle-ci se moquait délibérément de ce que venaient de dire Lavande et Parvati. Les deux jeunes filles parurent outrées.

« C'est la vérité !, protesta Lavande à grand renfort de gestes.

-Arrête, c'est tout simplement ridicule, pouffa Hermione. Excusez-moi... »

Elle les contourna et rejoignit Ron et Harry.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure ?, leur demanda-t-elle sans cesser de rire.

-Que mon frère t'aime ?, ronchonna Ron et la brune haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ça ? »

Le rouquin la toisa, comme par défi.

« Lavande les a vu et entendu, Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle inventerait ça ? »

La brune balaya la question d'un revers de main. Fred, amoureux d'elle ? Absurde !

Harry pensait que la discussion s'arrêterait là définitivement: Ron boudant, Hermione simplement amusée, mais il fallut évidemment qu'un nouvel élément s'ajoute aux murmures généraux. La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit en grand et entra un des jumeaux Weasley, mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Un silence pesant l'accueillit et il redressa peu à peu le menton, inquiet.

Dans un coin, Lavande, Parvati, Seamus et Dean lui adressaient de grands sourires, dans un autre une bande de sixième année l'observaient comme s'il avait été un animal et à quelques mètres de lui, Harry, Ron et Hermione le contemplaient fixement. Mal à l'aise, il fit d'abord un pas en avant, et la voix claire de Lavande rebondit entre les murs de pierre.

« Hey ! C'est toi Fred ? », s'assura-t-elle.

L'interpellé se tourna mollement vers elle et acquiesça.

« Dis-nous, tu serais pas un peu amoureux toi ? »

Surpris par la question, Fred resta silencieux dans un premier temps. Puis il émit un sourire moqueur et haussa ses larges épaules.

« Pas de toi en tout cas ! »

Quelques ricanements recueillirent sa remarque, piquant au vif sa destinataire. Lavande s'avança vers lui d'un air mesquin et pointa subitement son doigt en direction d'Hermione qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« De moi, non, mais de Granger ? »

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'écarta une seconde fois et George se stoppa à bout de souffle juste derrière son frère. Celui-ci n'avait pas tressaillit d'un millimètre, il se contentait de digérer la question qui n'en était pas une en essayant de ne pas se trahir par un geste, un regard ou une quelconque réaction.

George comprit la situation avant lui.

« Tout ça ce sont des conneries !, lança-t-il dans un cri qui en fit sursauter plus d'un. Ce que t'as entendu, Lavande, quoique ce soit c'étaient des conneries, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Je vous ai vu, et vous ne plaisantiez pas », rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air dubitatif.

L'esprit de George eut tôt fait de lui rappeler la scène qu'ils avaient eue Fred et lui le matin-même et il soupira d'un air las. Heureusement, il avait hérité du talent de comédien de sa mère.

«Fred m'en veut déjà suffisamment, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche..., maugréa-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé d'Hermione parce que c'était la dernière fille qu'on venait de voir et j'étais énervé contre Fred... »

Il avait l'air convaincant, déjà Seamus et Parvati échangeaient des regards troublés. Même Lavande ne paraissait plus trop comprendre. Il n'y avait que Fred pour ne pas ciller et Harry qui fronçait ses sourcils de plus en plus.

« Mais il... Fred, dis leur toi... »

Son frère comprit instantanément et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis pas amoureux d'Hermione..., lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, aussi bien acteur que son jumeau.

-Alors de qui ? », ricana Lavande qui malgré ses doutes paraissait encore trop suspicieuse.

Fred prit sur lui-même et lui adressa un coup d'œil condescendant.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Dis toujours !, provoqua l'adolescente.

-Éloïse Midgen »

C'était la première personne à laquelle il avait pensée lorsqu'il avait vu un discret bouton d'acné sur le visage de Lavande -qu'elle avait essayé de camoufler sous trois tonnes de fond de teint.

On entendit un bruit de casse et les regards se dirigèrent vers Neville Londubat. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés et Hermione faillit laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Fred avait dit que la fille qu'il aimait ne pourrait pas l'envisager parce qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Et Éloïse sortait avec Neville depuis la fin du tournoi des Trois sorciers. Tout concordait. C'était bizarre que quelqu'un comme Fred puisse tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Éloïse, mais ça concordait.

George faillit exploser de rire devant l'air ahuri général. Lavande paraissait presque choquée, Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Harry réprima un fou-rire à son tour.

« Désolé Neville, d'façon je la toucherai pas, cru bon de rajouter Fred en feignant un regard craintif envers l'empoté.

-Oh, c'est... euh... je... Non... P-pas grave...

-Satisfaite ?, interrogea George alors que Lavande clignait des yeux frénétiquement.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Éloïse ? »

Dans sa tête, Fred repensa au visage de la pauvre Poufsouffle qu'il avait embarquée dans son tas d'emmerdes sans le vouloir et la première réponse que lui suggérait son cerveau était « des boutons », ce qui n'aurait pas été très crédible.

« Plus de choses qu'à Hermione, ça c'est certain. »

Hermione encaissa sans un mot.

« Tu insinues quoi là ? », bondit cependant Ron qui prit la remarque comme une insulte personnelle.

Son frère déglutit et eut un coup d'œil hautain.

« Que je trouve ridicule qu'on ait pu croire un seul instant que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille qui flirte avec n'importe qui. Que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille facile. De _ça _quoi. Je préfère les filles qui se respectent. »

Sachant qu'il venait certainement de dire la pire chose qui soit, Fred fila en direction des dortoirs en affichant une expression irritée et furieuse. George l'accompagna en maudissant son jumeau d'être si maladroit dans ce qu'il disait et les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent alors que Ron se mettait à hurler.

« _Ça _? _Ça_, ça a un nom et ce nom c'est Hermione ! Et ne t'avise plus de...

-WEASLEY ! »

Le cri à déchirer les tympans stoppa tous les Weasley présents dans la pièce. Mais Hermione regardait Fred, montant l'escalier. L'estomac de ce dernier se souleva, remonta dans sa gorge et le rouquin avisa les larmes qui embuaient les yeux sombres de la brune.

Il l'avait encore blessée...

« Parce que tu crois que j'aurai pu envisager de sortir avec un type comme toi ? Tu sais quoi ? Tout ce que je t'ai dit pour te réconforter la dernière fois, oublie le ! C'était de la pitié ! Tu entends Frédérique Weasley ? DE LA PITIE ! »

S'il n'avait pas déjà été brisé, le cœur de Fred se serait sans doute explosé en morceaux sur le tapis de l'escalier.

_A suivre..._


	6. Je m'excuse

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**Chapitre Six: Je m'excuse**

La conversation houleuse des Gryffondor s'était propagé dans tout Poudlard. Même les enseignants semblaient au courant du moindre détail. McGonagall, qui n'avait jamais été entièrement contre les jumeaux, ne cessait de rabaisser Fred en cours, le professeur Flitwick lui donnait des devoirs supplémentaires, Hagrid le méprisait d'un regard noir et même Severus Rogue avait déclaré qu'il n'y avait qu'un Gryffondor pour agir aussi bêtement.

Mais ce n'était rien face aux remarques de la plupart des élèves. Partout où il allait, Fred se faisait insulter.

Il l'avait mérité, certes, seulement il arrivait que George soit pris pour lui et qu'il soit la cible de sifflements venimeux. Aussi, avant chaque jouxte verbale qu'il sentait poindre, Fred levait la main pour déclarer qu'il était bien lui d'un ton las.

Le pire cependant, restait le comportement d'Hermione, Harry et Ron.

Si Ron avait pu lui cracher dessus ou en venir aux mains, il l'aurait fait. Si Harry avait pu lui jeter un sort pour avoir osé insulter son amie, il l'aurait fait. Et Hermione... Hermione marchait sombrement dans les couloirs, l'évitait comme la peste et Peeves se moquait d'elle en permanence.

« Fille facile ! Fille facile ! Je savais bien que la grande Granger ne pouvait pas être si immaculée que ça ! »

Il lui lançait alors généralement des bombabouses sur la tête et la jeune fille se réfugiait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Évidemment, Fred avait trouvé des fans: les serpentards.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec un Weasley, scanda Drago Malefoy la première fois qu'il le croisa. Enfin quelqu'un qui voit clair dans le jeu de cette sang-de-bourbe ! »

Il était désolé. Profondément désolé.

« Alors dis le lui..., murmura George alors que McGonagall venait de déclarer que Fred était un incapable.

-Mh. »

Comment ? Quand elle ne l'évitait pas, Hermione était gardée comme une pierre précieuse par Harry, Ron ou même Ginny. Fred agita sa baguette sans grand espoir de pouvoir métamorphoser sa grenouille en bibelot de porcelaine.

Il avait l'impression de couler. D'être en immersion dans le lac noir et que personne ne viendrait l'y récupérer. Les strangulots arrachaient son cœur, les sirènes se moquaient de lui, même les algues le repoussaient. Il se noyait et même George n'oserait plonger pour le remonter à la surface. La seule qui pourrait le faire était Hermione... qu'il avait traitée de fille facile d'un air dédaigneux...

o0o0o

« Georges, Fred... »

Les yeux d'Angelina étaient grands ouverts et Fred leva la tête pour voir Errol, le hibou familial, foncer droit sur lui. Ce qu'il avait à la patte équivalait à tout ce qu'il avait subit ce dernier mois. Rouge écarlate, menaçante, la beuglante s'approchait de lui à grands coups d'ailes.

« Ça, c'est certainement Ginny qui a cafté, murmura George à côté de lui. Et c'est certainement pas pour moi. »

Il avait raison. Errol s'échoua sur la table, renversant les gobelets et assiettes, mais la beuglante était adressée à Fred qui la prit dans ses mains en soupirant. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'engueule par ce biais, c'était au moins la cinquantième qu'il recevait depuis le début de sa scolarité, mais généralement les beuglantes de sa mère concernaient toujours les farces douteuses que son jumeau et lui effectuaient. Jamais une fille, jamais ce qu'il avait pu dire à une fille.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir ? », glissa George mais son frère secoua négativement la tête.

Même depuis le hall, tout le monde entendrait.

Harry et Ron, assis beaucoup plus loin en compagnie d'Hermione, attendaient le désastre et Fred pouvait presque lire de la satisfaction dans le regard de son petit-frère. Dans un nouveau soupir, le rouquin décacheta l'enveloppe et celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs, foudroyante.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ? COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? J'AI HONTE DE T'AVOIR POUR FILS FREDERIQUE WEASLEY ! TON PERE ET MOI SOMMES OUTRES DE TON COMPORTEMENT ! JAMAIS NOUS N'AURIONS CRU CA DE TOI ! LA DISTANCE SEULE M'EMPECHE DE T'ETRANGLER DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! J'EXIGE DES EXCUSES ! J'EXIGE QUE TU T'EXCUSES IMMEDIATEMENT AUPRES D'HERMIONE ! ET TANT QUE TU N'AURAS PAS PAYE POUR CE QUE TU AS OSE DIRE NE T'AVISE PAS DE POSER UN PIED A LA MAISON ! »

Fred entendit la lettre siffler. L'entendit seulement, il fixait le bord de la table et pour sans doute la première fois de sa vie, il affichait l'air penaud d'un petit garçon pris en faute. Parce qu'il était d'accord avec sa mère, parce qu'il avait été blessant, méchant gratuitement. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait fait souffrir quelqu'un, l'avait touché en plein cœur.

La beuglante se tourna vers l'autre bout de la table et s'adressa à Hermione qui respirait par saccade.

« Hermione chérie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je ne sais absolument pas comment t'exprimer ma peine et mon incompréhension. Je t'enverrai une lettre dès que possible ! Quant à toi George ! »

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers l'enveloppe sanguinaire.

« Tu es prié de surveiller un peu plus ton frère si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles la lettre se déchira d'elle-même, et tomba par petits morceaux sur le déjeuner de Fred.

Des murmures envahirent la Grande Salle et malgré le calme que réclama Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, rien n'y fit. Tous les élèves se contorsionnaient pour voir la victime de la beuglante, victime en réalité coupable, et des sourires et des rires apparaissaient aux quatre coins de la salle. Puis brusquement, sans signe avant-coureur, un gobelet fut projeté et frappa Fred à la tempe.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, la douleur lui donna les larmes aux yeux et George retint une exclamation de surprise.

« Qui..., commença-t-il avant qu'un bout de poulet n'atterrisse sur l'épaule de son frère. Hey ! »

Devant l'agitation soudaine et les aliments qui se mettaient à pleuvoir de tous les côtés sur Fred qui ne pensait pas qu'Hermione avaient autant de défenseurs, Dumbledore se leva d'un bond et frappa deux coups secs. Silence et calme dans la Grande Salle. Rogue levait les yeux au ciel, Flitwick grimaçait et McGonagall se leva à son tour.

« Monsieur Weasley et miss Granger, vous êtes priés de me rejoindre immédiatement ! »

George poussa gentiment Fred dans le dos tandis qu'Harry en faisait de même à une Hermione rouge de honte, ou de colère. Fred se mit difficilement sur pieds, épousseta sa robe envahie par des bouts de poulets ou de pommes de terres sautées et entreprit une marche longue et laborieuse entre les tables de Gyffondor et Poufsouffle, Hermione le précédant de quelques mètres.

Dumbledore les jaugea d'un air sévère par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et leur ordonna à voix basse de le suivre, McGonagall sur les talons.

o0o0o

« Je suis déçu par votre attitude monsieur Weasley... »

Plus par habitude que par défi, Fred regardait le directeur dans les yeux. Hermione en revanche, qui n'était pourtant pas en tort, contemplait le bout de ses chaussures. Le professeur McGonagall la tenait par les épaules, maternelle.

« Je suis désolé », murmura le jeune homme et il était sincère.

Il était désolé pour tout. Dumbledore opina puis caressa sa longue barbe d'un geste pensif. Tous deux ne se quittaient pas des yeux, une situation plutôt étrange mais Fred n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde. Il voulait faire comprendre qu'il était réellement désolé et que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

« L'amour est une chose tellement complexe..., lâcha soudain Dumbledore à la surprise générale. Un sentiment fort qui vous pousse aux pires extrémités, n'est-ce pas monsieur Weasley ?

-Euh, je suppose.

-Si je puis me permettre monsieur le directeur, il n'est pas question de..., intervint McGonagall qui se fit rapidement couper par la voix douce et grave.

-Il est totalement question d'amour, Minerva. Voyez-vous, l'amour a toujours été le même. Autrefois nous nous battions pour l'amour d'une demoiselle, les jeunes femmes charmaient et attendaient. Désormais les hommes réagissent à l'extrême et les jeunes femmes subissent. Les réactions ont changées, le sentiment en revanche reste passionnel, complexe, insaisissable. »

Il se redressa sur son grand fauteuil et sembla sonder Fred du regard.

« Je suppose que vous n'aurez rien contre quelques retenues monsieur Weasley.

-Non, avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier décontenancé.

-Et je suppose que vous pourrez accepter les excuses de ce jeune homme, miss Granger. »

Celle-ci hésita puis hocha la tête.

« Bien, bien... Eh bien Minerva, pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant ? »

Bien que n'étant absolument pas d'accord, leur professeur de métamorphose sortit du bureau en les laissant seuls. Hermione avait légèrement tournée la tête, se sentant comme abandonnée. Fred, lui, restait fixé aux yeux bleus de Dumbledore qui se leva, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux chocogrenouilles qu'il leur tendit gaiement.

« Si je peux me permettre un conseil monsieur Weasley... », reprit-il alors que Hermione s'emparait de la confiserie.

Fred attendit, incrédule.

« Cessez-donc les faux-semblants. Vous n'avez après tout rien à perdre. Les choses qui nous paraissent les plus compliquées sont souvent au contraire les plus simples. Admettre quelque chose comme un sentiment n'est pas montrer une faiblesse. Voyez-vous, le plus difficile en amour est certainement d'avouer, tout simplement. »

Ça, il n'avait pas eut besoin de Dumbledore pour le savoir...

Hermione dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, se sentant étrangère à la conversation, n'y comprenant pas un traitre mot. Si le directeur voulait aider Fred à tenter sa chance avec Éloïse Midgen, soit, mais en quoi pouvait-elle être concernée ?

« Quant à vous miss Granger.»

La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement.

« Lorsque vous ouvrirez un jour les yeux, tâchez de faire le bon choix. Je n'ajouterai qu'une seule chose puis vous pourrez partir tous les deux... Vous faites un couple charmant ! »

Fred baissa les yeux alors qu'Hermione les relevait, bouche bée.

o0o0o

On pouvait décemment dire que les Weasley n'aimaient pas le silence. Les jumeaux en particulier, surtout Fred. Et ce silence pesant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ensemble le bureau de Dumbledore ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Hermione ne pipait pas un mot, marchant pourtant à côté de lui. Il avait cru qu'elle partirait en quatrième vitesse après l'entretien, ou bien qu'elle se mettrait à hurler contre lui. Que nenni, elle l'avait d'abord suivit, puis l'avait rattrapé et se tenait désormais à ses côtés, comme une ombre.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle eut un petit rire.

« Si je ne le savais pas aussi intelligent, j'aurai pensé qu'il devenait de plus en plus gâteux ! Tu l'as entendu ? Un couple charmant, et puis quoi encore ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

La vérité éclata quand il croisa son regard.

Elle se forçait.

Fred essaya un rictus sans succès. Il continua à marcher un petit moment et parvenu à deux pas du portrait de la Grosse Dame il fit soudain volteface, attrapant la jeune fille par le bras. Hermione se laissa faire, sans doute savait-elle déjà ce qu'il comptait faire.

« 'Mione... Je dois faire quoi pour te montrer à quel point je suis désolé ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regarda longuement et finit par sourire, sans se forcer.

« Me le dire, c'est déjà pas mal, assura-t-elle.

-J'ai essayé !, s'indigna-t-il en retour. Mais tu...

-Mais je digérais le fait d'être une fille facile qui n'arrive même pas à la cheville d'Éloïse Midgen. »

Fred grimaça et lui lâcha le poignet.

« T'es pas une fille facile... et c'est Éloïse qui t'arrive pas à la cheville. Ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais vraiment pas. C'est juste que j'étais agacé par Lavande et ses petites manies. Ses rumeurs j'aurai voulu les lui faire bouffer !

-Lavande a toujours énervé tout le monde. Mais la prochaine fois contente toi de lui en vouloir à elle, et pas à moi. Et puis ne dis pas d'Éloïse qu'elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! »

Il parut étonné, elle lui fit les gros yeux.

« On parle pas de la fille qu'on aime comme ça ! »

Elle était redevenue comme avant. Moralisatrice, énervante, énervée, petit bout de femme et de nerfs. Fred se permit donc de redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et soupira à répétition.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Tss, je t'aurai cru plus perspicace ! Tu me déçois, titilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna-t-elle en sourcillant.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureux de Midgen ? Sincèrement ? Tu me déçois... Tu crois vraiment que Lavande mérite de connaître le prénom de l'heureuse élue ? »

Hermione pointa son index sur son visage et Fred lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Tu n'aimes pas Midgen ?

-Désolé de te décevoir ma chère, mais non.

-Alors qui c'est ?

-Aha ! _Advienne que pourra_ », lança-t-il par la suite et la Grosse Dame qui épiait leur conversation depuis le début leur ouvrit l'accès à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

La surprise sembla de taille pour tous leurs amis présents dans la salle. Hermione et Fred riant tous les deux, bras-dessus bras-dessous, s'arrêtant pour se séparer et se souhaiter une bonne journée comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. George se mit à rire et se tourna vers Angelina et Lee sans plus se soucier de son frère qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre.

S'apprêtait seulement. La main de Ron s'apposa brutalement sur son biceps et Fred reconnut la lueur dans les yeux de son petit-frère, celle qui indiquait les emmerdes.

« Je dois te parler, marmonna Ron.

-Ah. Soit, parlons peu parlons bien, comment vas-tu ?

-Arrête, je suis sérieux. »

Pour le lui prouver il l'amena dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu as mentit pas vrai ?, demanda-t-il, inquisiteur, sans plus attendre.

-Comment ça ?, lui retourna Fred en adoptant le même ton bas.

-Tu es vraiment... Tu aimes vraiment... Hermione... Pas vrai ? »

Il aurait pu continuer à mentir, ou bien dire que Ron avait avalé un bonbon d'humour aujourd'hui, seulement Fred se rappela les conseils de Dumbledore et se souvint précisément de la partie sur les choses simples paraissant compliquées. Pourquoi continuer à mentir quand la vérité était-là, simple, claire, à portée de main ?

Il s'efforça juste de perdre son masque d'éternel farceur et afficha un air simplement doux, accentué d'un léger sourire désolé.

« Oui.

-Et tu as dit toutes ces choses pour qu'Hermione ne te parle plus ?

-C'était ça l'idée de départ. Une idée brillante, George n'est cependant pas du même avis.

-Et tu crois qu'Hermione est intouchable parce qu'elle sort déjà avec moi ?

-Tu ferais un parfait Dumbledore, très perspicace. »

Ron réprima un sourire.

«Et si je t'annonçais que j'ai rompu avec elle ce matin, est-ce que tu irais tenter ta chance ?

-Non.

-Parce que je suis ton petit-frère ?

-Malheureusement... Je maudis encore Maman et Papa de t'avoir conçu.

-Et si c'était elle qui venait vers toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Si je t'assurais que je ne l'ai jamais aimée comme toi tu l'aimes ?

-Non plus. »

Là, Ronald parut hébété. Il haussa un sourcil, Fred lui tira la langue.

« Parce qu'elle ne viendra jamais vers moi ! », déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Il fit quelques pas et Harry se joignit à eux. Quelque chose dans la tête de Fred lui fit penser que Harry avait dû comprendre depuis longtemps, que c'était lui qui en avait parlé à Ron et qu'il n'était pas étranger à toutes ces questions qu'il venait de subir.

« Même si elle ne vient pas vers toi, y a toujours un moyen pour que tu la fasses rêver, fit le Survivant, énigmatique.

-Continue, tu m'intéresses...

-George m'a parlé d'une certaine liste.»

Fred les laissa partir sans rien ajouter, songeur. La fameuse liste. George lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, il s'exécuta sans cesser de penser à cette fichue liste. Changer, c'était un défi immense. Changer, c'était énorme. Et abandonner avant d'avoir essayé n'était pas Weasley.

_A suivre..._


	7. Je veux changer

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

_**Note 3:**_ _Pour la partie du bal, si vous voulez, vous pouvez écouter « Afterglow » de Vanessa Carlton, je trouve qu'elle s'harmonise très bien =)_

**Chapitre Sept: Je veux changer le temps d'une soirée**

George l'avait appelée la mission « commando », Harry la mission « suicide » et Ron la mission « stupide ». Encouragé malgré tous par les trois garçons, Fred avait entreprit dans un premier temps une collecte d'informations précieuses et précises. Pour cela, il suivait discrètement Hermione durant tous ses temps libres.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à la bibliothèque où il avait appris qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Ernie Macmillan.

Habilement -ou pas- caché derrière un rayon, Fred épiait donc l'attitude des deux adolescents qui se faisaient face pour peaufiner l'organisation du bal masqué qui aurait lieu un mois plus tard. A défaut d'avoir, le jour où il avait commencée la mission commando/suicide/stupide, trouvé un parchemin vierge dans ses affaires, Fred avait décidé d'écrire ses notes à l'intérieur de son manuel de potion.

Il annotait deux choses. Ce qu'Hermione aimait, ce qu'Hermione détestait. Ron trouvait ça incroyablement crétin, Harry, lui, estimait cette « étude » nettement plus intelligente que de se contenter de qualités lancées au hasard comme base.

A cet instant précis, Hermione riait allégrement alors qu'Ernie la complimentait sur ses compétences de préfète. Ce fut noté. Deux minutes plus tard elle prit un air pincé tandis qu'Ernie se vantait. Là encore, les notes furent vite prises.

Personne ne serait jamais parfait. Fred était conscient qu'il pouvait au mieux charmer Hermione seulement il ne serait jamais le garçon idéal dont elle rêvait et il ne pourrait que lui en donner l'illusion un certain temps. Qu'à cela ne tienne, trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il avait relevé le défi il irait jusqu'au bout. Il serait galant, serviable, sensible, romantique s'il le fallait, se montrerait intelligent, mâture, intègre, discipliné, poétique, doué et sensible.

« Hum hum. »

Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, se tenait devant lui, les yeux rivés sur le manuel dans lequel il écrivait. Fred suivit son regard et eut un grand sourire.

« Rassurez-vous, celui-ci est à moi ! »

Il se fit tout de même éjecter de la grande pièce.

George et Harry étaient installés sur un canapé de la Salle Commune. Ginny était là aussi, Fred grimaça. Si les élèves avaient petit à petit consentit à ne plus l'agresser à chaque coin de couloir en remarquant qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient réconciliés, Ginny résistait. Elle ne passerait pas l'éponge si facilement et Fred se demandait si elle ne s'attendait pas à des excuses personnelles.

« Bienvenue à toi !, s'exclama son jumeau et le rouquin prit place à sa droite, manuel sur les genoux.

-Alors, cette collecte ?, s'enquit Harry tranquillement.

-Coupée par une bibliothécaire en mal d'amour, je lui enverrai des chocolats à la St Valentin », soupira Fred, provoquant quelques sourires.

Ginny le toisa longuement, il répondit à l'appel de ses yeux sans un mot.

« Si tu t'approches d'Hermione pendant le bal, je te promets que liens fraternels ou pas, je fais exploser ta jolie tête, persiffla-t-elle.

-Hola, du calme Touffu, couché !

-Je ne plaisante pas George ! »

Elle se leva doucement et lissa sa jupe dans un réflexe. Fred nota dans un recoin de sa tête de faire attention à Harry qui regardait ladite jupe un peu trop pour être honnête. Ginny s'approcha de lui, il se recula légèrement.

« C'est pas toi qui a consolé Hermione quand ça n'allait pas, quand elle arrêtait pas de répéter que tu avais peut-être raison et qu'elle avait sans doute perdu un de ses plus précieux amis. Qu'elle était une fille facile, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû te parler de ses problèmes personnels et je t'épargne encore les larmes et les crises de nerfs.

-Je suis désolé, Gin'.

-Ça lui suffit peut-être, mais pas moi. Ne t'approche pas d'elle au bal, laisse la profiter du peu d'oxygène qu'il lui reste avant qu'elle se replonge dans son travail. »

A contrecœur, il acquiesça.

« Non, promets le moi Fred.

-Je te le promets. »

Satisfaite, la petite rouquine les laissa entre eux pour rejoindre une fille de son année. George grimaça et Harry soupira.

« Dommage, on avait un plan pour le bal justement, murmura-t-il.

-Puisque tu veux juste la rendre heureuse quelques temps, on s'était dit que tu pourrais représenter le mec qu'elle veut le temps de la soirée », explicita George devant le regard interrogateur de son frère.

Ce dernier mit ses neurones à contribution et frappa sa paume de son poing.

« Mais j'ai juste promis que Fred n'approcherait pas Hermione au bal. »

Harry le fixa sans comprendre mais déjà George commençait à suivre le cheminement de pensée de son jumeau. Fred se pencha discrètement vers Harry, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« C'est Fred qui l'a promis, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Tu comptes envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le faire ?, s'étonna le brun.

-Non. J'irai. Mais je ne serai Fred.

-Figure-toi qu'on est les rois des passages secrets et des virées nocturnes..., renchérit George.

-... et que tu as une cape d'invisibilité...

-... et encore qu'on peut trouver les ingrédients et le bouquin qui pourraient nous servir...

-... à concocter un joli polynectar ! », acheva l'aîné des jumeaux.

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à pétiller.

o0o0o

« Désolé McLaggen. »

George paraissait loin d'être désolé pour le sixième année que Harry et Fred venait de pétrifier et attacher dans un placard.

Cormac McLaggen avait été savamment sélectionné. D'une part parce que comme l'avait souligné George il avait une belle gueule, d'autre part puisqu'il avait été le seul à errer seul le soir du bal dans un couloir du premier étage.

Ron referma la porte du placard et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs, Fred détenant précieusement quelques cheveux de sa victime dans sa poche.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-il trente minutes plus tard.

George émit un sifflement admiratif, Ron grogna que ce n'était pas mal et Harry hocha seulement la tête. Fred se tourna vers un miroir et s'observa sur toutes les coutures. Vraiment, Cormac n'était pas mal. _Charmant_. La robe rouge et or -tous les Gryffondor devaient porter leurs couleurs- que Harry avait dégotée à Pré-au-Lard seyait parfaitement au teint du grand blond et le masque aux mêmes couleurs s'harmonisait assez bien avec le reste. Vraiment, si Hermione ne craquait pas, il ne comprenait pas.

George agita une toute petite fiole et la coinça dans une poche de la robe de son frère qui pour une fois ne lui ressemblait plus du tout.

« Pense à en boire au moins toutes les trente minutes, lui rappela Harry.

-Ouais ouais, z'en faites pas. Je suis prêt !

-Et fais gaffe à Ginny, je suis sûre qu'elle s'attend à un mauvais coup de ta part.

-Elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tort », grommela Ron qui trouvait toujours toute cette comédie absurde.

Fred haussa les épaules et parada devant eux avant de ricaner et sortir du dortoir.

o0o0o

Cible repérée.

Sous une jolie robe rouge cintrée par des rubans or et à peine dissimulée par son masque, Hermione patientait près d'un long buffet. Harry lui tapota l'épaule et partit la rejoindre en premier. Puisqu'elle ne sortait plus avec Ron elle avait accepté d'être la cavalière de Harry alors que Ron se contentait de lui-même.

« Tu es seul ?, demanda-t-elle d'abord quand son meilleur ami fut à ses côtés.

-Ron est avec Ginny, répondit paisiblement Harry en désignant les deux rouquins un peu plus loin.

-J'ai un peu le tract... Ernie est malade lui aussi. S'il y a un problème c'est sur nous que ça retombe.

-Tout se passera bien Hermione. »

Elle retint un gémissement plaintif et s'empara d'un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle avala d'un trait.

« J'espère au moins que les jumeaux sauront se tenir. »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Aucun soucis de ce côté-là, ils ne viennent pas.

-Comment ça ?, se récria Hermione avec stupéfaction.

-George préfère rester au dortoir, seul avec Angelina, et Fred va tenter sa chance. Il a rendez-vous avec la fille qu'il aime. »

Elle releva son masque et haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? On la connait ?

-On va danser ? », éluda-t-il lorsque des accords de piano résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle aménagée.

Bizarrement, elle se revoyait au bras de Viktor l'année passée. La musique n'était plus la même, mais l'ambiance semblait ravivée. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et le laissa guider ses pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui marche par six fois sur le pied, s'excusant à chaque fois. Hermione se moqua gentiment de lui, commença à parler des cours tout en grimaçant parfois de douleur. Se rappeler de ne plus mettre de chaussures ouvertes quand elle dansait avec Harry !

La musique se changea dans un rythme plus lent et Harry, qui comptait vainement les mesures pour essayer d'arranger sa conduite, se mit à supplier Fred de vite débarquer. Ce dernier sembla entendre ses prières, il apparut à la fin de la valse, au moment où la voix d'une chanteuse s'élevait.

« Désolé de vous importuner, mais vous m'accorderiez cette danse ? »

Hermione resta une demie-seconde silencieuse, troublée par l'arrivée de cet inconnu qui portait pourtant les couleurs de sa maison. Harry s'éloigna d'un pas, un air navré sur le visage.

« Ça ne te dérange pas 'Mione ? La danse n'a jamais été mon fort et je m'en voudrais que tu passes ta soirée à angoisser.

-Oh, bien sûr, euh, oui », répondit-elle perturbée.

Fred sourit derrière son masque, lui fit la révérence et lui tendit la main. Hermione s'en empara d'un geste très doux.

Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, le jeune homme l'attira contre lui, laissant cependant une petite marge entre eux que prit soin de noter Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle avait toujours détesté les garçons trop téméraires. Une main sur la hanche fine, l'autre dans la sienne, Fred la mena d'un pas, d'un autre, et Hermione observa leurs pieds qui s'accordaient parfaitement. Enfin quelqu'un qui savait danser.

« Au fait, murmura-t-elle après un instant, tu es... ?

-Votre serviteur pour la soirée miss. »

Quelque chose dans cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

«Je te connais ?

-Peut-être, sans doute. »

Il la guida vers la droite et la vit sourire de plus en plus. Première approche réussie, Cormac lui plaisait.

« Vous dansez bien milord, s'amusa-t-elle même à dire.

-Le mérite revient à ma mère qui est un très bon professeur. Et vous ne dansez pas mal non plus miss, complimenta-t-il doucement. Vous vivez chez vos parents ? »

Hermione se rapprocha un tantinet et se prit au jeu tout naturellement.

« Hé oui. Sort cruel.

-Pas si cruel que ça, ils y sont pour quelque chose dans votre apparente perfection. »

Heureusement qu'il y avait ce masque, sinon il aurait vu les plaques rouges de plaisir qui envahissaient ses joues. La jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de son cavalier anonyme et haussa une épaule.

« Et vous, êtes-vous encore au domicile familial ?

-J'aimerais dire que je ne le suis plus, cependant ce serait mentir.

-Oh, fils dévoué ?

-Mh, je dirais plutôt fils sans doute trop attaché à ses parents pour les délaisser si vite. »

Et sensible en plus de ça. Elle apprécia en silence le fait qu'il ne soit pas comme tous ces autres garçons sans envergure qui répondaient avec leur fierté et baissa peu à peu la main qui tenait la sienne. Fred la laissa le guider et lorsqu'elle se détacha pour poser sa menotte sur son épaule gauche, il s'autorisa à déposer la sienne dans son dos.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à l'origine de ce bal miss ?

-C'est exact, soupira-t-elle, et ça n'a pas été de tout repos.

-Vos amis ne vous ont pas aidé ?

-Je pense que les déranger pour quelque chose de si futile n'était pas nécessaire. Et puis, je préfère faire les choses à ma façon. Je les aurai énervé, avoua-t-elle dans un petit rire.

-Parfois, il vaut mieux déranger et énerver, que prendre sur soi-même. J'aurai souffert de votre absence si vous aviez été malade aujourd'hui d'avoir fait tout ça seule. »

Hermione leva un peu la tête, étonnée. Elle pensait qu'il aurait dit « effectivement ». Fred baissa le menton en la sentant le regarder. Leurs masques ne laissaient voir que leurs yeux, et ceux d'Hermione étaient magnifiques.

« Vous avez de beaux yeux miss, déclara-t-il alors et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. C'est un peu cliché, je l'admets. »

Elle secoua furieusement la tête et parut gênée de son propre rire.

« Vous avez un très joli rire, est-ce plus original ?

-Certainement très cher », sourit-elle.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent silencieux. Fred profita de la chanson, du corps de la jeune fille contre lui et quand elle prit de nouveau l'initiative de se rapprocher avant de coller sa tête contre lui, il ferma les yeux en appuyant légèrement son menton sur les cheveux impeccablement peignés.

S'il devait mourir, il choisirait de mourir dans cette position. A cet instant précis où il n'y avait que la voix de la chanteuse pour les déranger, elle, et lui.

_Clic_

Tous deux rouvrirent les paupières et s'arrêtèrent de danser. Colin Crivey, son appareil photo à la main, leur offrit un immense sourire et Fred remarqua soudain que plusieurs élèves les contemplaient tout autour. Il reconnaissait Lavande et Parvati qui gloussaient, Seamus qui les fixait en rêvant et Harry dans un coin, souriant affectueusement. S'il avait été dans son corps, ses oreilles auraient rougies, signe distinctif de sa famille. Hermione marmonna une parole inaudible et s'éloigna de lui.

« Désolée Hermione, mais on m'a dit de prendre une photo !, piailla Colin.

-C'est pas grave... »

Il s'éloigna de son pas aérien. Puisque la magie de la danse s'était envolée, Fred se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose miss ? »

Hermione réfléchit et acquiesça. Il lui fit signe de passer devant et, profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui prendre la main dans son dos. La brune rosit d'avantage sous son masque, le guida jusqu'au buffet et tendit son bras libre en direction des boissons. Fred fut plus rapide. Il s'empara d'un verre propre, lui servit du punch et le lui tendit galamment.

Discrètement, il tira la fiole que George lui avait donnée et avala deux gorgées immonde de polynectar. Comment avait fait le faux Maugrey l'année précédente ?

o0o0o

« Alors, tu es à Gryffondor donc ? »

Il lui avait proposé d'aller prendre l'air et elle avait choisit de se promener dans le parc. Une demande qu'elle avait voulu faire à Krum la dernière fois mais qu'il avait décliné sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir trop s'éloigner de ses amis. Depuis quelques minutes déjà ils avaient arrêté de se vouvoyer pour converser d'un ton plus naturel.

« Oui miss. Sixième année, mentit Fred.

-Et pourquoi tu ne retires pas ton masque ?, demanda-t-elle à nouveau,face à lui, mains dans le dos, les joues roses et les yeux rieurs.

-Peut-être que ce qu'il y a dessous risque de te décevoir. »

Et surtout, si après elle devait croiser Cormac dans les couloirs, elle le reconnaîtrait sans difficulté.

« Et puis, ça me permet d'admirer ton visage sans que tu t'en rendes trop compte », ajouta-t-il.

Le nuage menaçant fut balayé par cette remarque. Hermione ne pensait même plus à voir à quoi ressemblait son inconnu.

« Je ne suis pas... si jolie que ça..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte.

-Tu es magnifique. »

Elle détourna les yeux et reprit sa position initiale à côté de lui. Elle était contente, ravie, rêveuse. Fred le voyait à son sourire en coin et ses yeux plissés. Il avait réussie sa mission commando/suicide/stupide, n'en déplaise à Ron. Hermione avait laissé de côté ses angoisses quelques heures et elle était heureuse, juste heureuse.

Les cloches de Poudlard se mirent à résonner dans le parc, la jeune fille soupira.

« Ça, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir aller se coucher », souffla-t-elle.

Il opina et la laissa faire, encore une fois.

Hermione émit un dernier sourire, s'avança vers lui et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait lui demander quelque chose, et elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Fred commençait à se dire que c'était dangereux pour son cœur de connaître si bien quelqu'un.

« Tu peux fermer les yeux s'il te plait ? »

Sans contester ou l'interroger, il obéit. Ses oreilles l'entendirent avancer encore, hésiter, s'arrêter et finalement, Hermione l'acheva en apposant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savait qu'elle devait être sur la pointe des pieds, il la sentait trembler. Il savait aussi que prendre le dessus sur elle, c'est à dire répondre à son baiser, poser ses mains sur ses hanches comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, la désenchanterait immédiatement.

Ce soir-là, après qu'elle ait détachée sa bouche de la sienne et se soit mise à courir pour rentrer, Fred comprit deux choses supplémentaires.

Il ne gagnerait pas contre les sentiments.

Et un cœur pouvait se briser à plusieurs reprises.

_A suivre..._


	8. J'ai une vie de merde

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**Chapitre Huit: J'ai une vie de merde**

Hermione sortit de son dortoir derrière Lavande et Parvati qui n'avaient cessé de lui demander qui était le garçon avec qui elle avait passée la soirée du bal. Fatiguée, elle fut ravie de voir Harry et Ginny assis dans la Salle Commune. Délaissant avec soulagement les deux commères de Gryffondor, la brune rejoignit ses amis et se laissa tomber entre eux en soupirant.

Ginny se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Alors... ?

-Ne me demande pas qui c'était, je n'en ai aucune idée ! », déplora Hermione qui s'empara d'un coussin et le pressa contre elle.

Harry feignit de ne pas écouter, occupé à mélanger un jeu de cartes explosives.

« Dommage, parce que vous étiez adorables, se lamenta la rouquine.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçue de ne pas savoir qui il était ou si je dois m'en satisfaire en réalité, avoua Hermione pensivement.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, j'étais dans un rêve. Voilà, dans un rêve. Pendant une soirée, Gin', j'ai eut l'impression de redevenir une petite fille à qui on raconter un conte de princesse. Et tout était tellement parfait que...

-Que si ce type n'était pas si parfait que ça, ça anéantirait ton rêve », compléta Harry avec philosophie.

Les deux filles le fixèrent avec stupeur, il haussa les épaules en souriant. Puis Hermione acquiesça totalement et ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, toute la soirée dans son intégralité repassa en vitesse accélérée et elle se mit à rougir.

« Tu sais que tu es peut-être plus intelligent que tu ne le parais ?, se moquait Ginny pendant ce temps.

-C'est juste que quelqu'un m'a déjà dit la même chose. »

Fred, évidemment, que George, Ron et lui avaient accueilli la nuit du bal. Le pauvre semblait à la fois profondément triste et heureux. Lui aussi avait niaisement parlé d'un rêve éveillé, et du fait qu'Hermione risquait d'être déçue si un jour elle apprenait avec qui elle était véritablement.

« Ça va 'Mione ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es toute rouge !

-Qu'entends-je ? Hermione Granger, malade ? », intervint une voix puis un rire.

George enroula ses bras autour du cou de la brunette et Ginny perdit toute son attitude chaleureuse en voyant Fred venir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil voisin. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux éteints, les cernes et le teint pâle de son frère aîné, l'adolescente eut un instant d'incertitude. Continuer à lui en vouloir ou s'inquiéter de son état ? Hermione résolut le dilemme pour elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Fred ?, s'enquit-elle quand elle constata sa présence.

-Tu m'énerves à savoir nous différencier d'un coup », ronchonna George de son côté.

Sa sœur lui flanqua un coup de coude et l'attention se porta sur le deuxième jumeau. Ce dernier émit un sourire qui trembla à la vue d'Hermione et mourut sur ses lèvres avant d'avoir survécu cinq secondes.

« Oh, ça s'est mal passé ?, chuchota l'amie d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé ?, interrompit Ginny.

-Harry m'a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la fille dont il était amoureux.

-Oh... C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là.

-Hey ! »

Ils convergèrent vers Fred qui les regardait d'un air consterné.

« Je suis là vous savez ! Et pour répondre à ta question Hermione, non, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. George baissa les yeux, Harry analysa l'expression faciale de son ami pour en conclure que son contre-coup d'une soirée idyllique se faisait cruellement sentir. Même s'il avait assuré qu'il ne ferait rêver Hermione que quelques heures, qu'il se détacherait de son rôle après pour redevenir celui qu'il était avant, Fred en souffrait violemment. Ginny oublia son ressentiment pour lui et lui prit la main avant de la serrer du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Bah, prenez pas ces têtes d'enterrement ! C'était prévisible. Je suis pas le prince charmant, je le sais... Nan, c'qui m'énerve c'est d'avoir cette foutue retenue avec Rogue ce soir...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?, maugréa Ginny.

-Il a fait tomber un chaudron rempli de potion qui a mis le feu à la cape de Rogue vendredi », confia George.

Devant l'hilarité générale, Fred se força à nouveau à participer. Malheureusement Hermione choisit ce moment pour le regarder attentivement en sourcillant. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle devait savoir que ce qui s'était « mal passé » le tourmentait d'avantage que ce qu'il faisait croire, que la retenue de Rogue n'était qu'un poids de plus.

Fred dévia son regard sur le jeu de cartes. Son cœur était en miettes, mais ses entrailles continuaient à le faire souffrir.

Dix heures précises plus tard, il était dans les cachots et triait des milliers de pots aux ingrédients quelques fois étranges. Rogue le surveillait depuis son bureau, il avait pris soin de laisser la porte ouverte, et sans un mot Fred manipulait les pots, les rangeait, en faisait l'inventaire sur une longue liste qu'on lui avait donné.

Était-ce normal que ces yeux de salamandre prennent l'apparence d'Hermione dansant avec lui ?

Il eut beau secouer la tête une bonne centaine de fois, rien à faire, l'image était persistante. La jeune Gryffondor qui riait, ses cheveux voletant derrière elle et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Rogue devait croire qu'il était taré de soudain rire, et grogner deux secondes après. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fichait de Rogue !

Une heure, il n'avait dormit qu'une heure. Et encore, et il avait honte de le dire, il n'avait réussit à dormir que parce George s'était glissé dans le lit avec lui. Sans quoi il aurait continué à mordre son poing pour ne pas sangloter comme une fille. Bientôt dix-huit ans, majeur, pleurant parce que la fille qu'il aimait ne serait jamais à lui... Si ce n'était pas pitoyable tout ça ! George ne s'était pas moqué pourtant. Il s'était contenté de lui dire d'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

La honte du siècle.

o0o0o

Puisque le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur sa seule et unique personne, il fallut qu'il tombe sur Hermione en train de faire une ronde en sortant des cachots.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et s'il ne s'était assoupi un court instant sur un cageot de cornes de rhinocéros et n'avait pas ronflé, sûrement que Rogue serait allé se coucher sans même remarquer son élève.

« Tu as une mine épouvantable, chuchota la préfète lorsqu'elle se retrouva à sa hauteur.

-Merci Hermione, très gratifiant. »

Elle lui sourit, il tenta d'y répondre mais elle l'en interdit d'un coup d'œil noir.

« Ne fais pas semblant, s'il te plait. Je pense que vue ta tête, tu n'as déjà plus de fierté à avoir.

-Je n'essaye pas de sourire par fierté, contredit-il. Ma fierté est partie au galop la nuit dernière.

-Tu me racontes ? », proposa-t-elle.

Fred fut tenté d'ouvrir la boucher et de tout déballer, mais il s'en abstint et continua de marcher. Elle le suivit à la trace dans le dédale des couloirs.

« Ça c'est juste, mal passé. Après.

-Développe ?

-C'est compliqué, prévint-il mais elle l'encouragea d'un regard. Disons que je m'y attendais, à sa réponse. Alors je ne lui ai pas posée la question. J'ai juste fait comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous tout à fait banal. On a beaucoup parlé, on a rigolé, et tout s'est très bien passé. »

Hermione patienta le temps qu'il reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit quand l'escalier qu'ils grimpaient se mit en branle sur un coup de tête. Deux marches au-dessus d'elle, Fred se força à baisser la tête et la regarder dans les yeux. La brune encaissa le choc de voir un jumeau Weasley dépourvu de toute chaleur, de toute bonne humeur, de toute attitude _normale_ de sa part.

« C'est après que ça fait mal. Quand tu lui dis au revoir comme à une vieille amie, que tu remontes dans ton dortoir et que tu te rends compte que tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami. Celui qu'elle écoutera, à qui elle parlera mais auquel elle n'accordera jamais plus d'importance. J'aurai préféré que la première fille dont je tombe réellement amoureux m'aime en retour. Mais visiblement, je ne suis bon qu'à être l'ami qui plaisante et passe son temps à faire des farces de gamin.

-Fred...

-C'est pas grave Hermione. J'ai la vie devant moi après tout. Et finir sa vie en guignol, c'est pas si mal non plus. »

L'escalier s'arrêta au deuxième étage et ils en descendirent tous deux. La brune posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, un geste qu'il eut du mal à supporter.

« Dumbledore avait raison. Toute cette histoire était relativement simple. Il suffisait juste que je m'incline, que je m'avoue vaincu. Je déteste l'amour et les sentiments, c'est définitivement pas pour moi. »

Ils reprirent leur marche dans un silence incertain. Hermione lui jetait des regards inquiets, ne sachant pas quoi dire exactement. Elle n'avait jamais vu un de ses amis dans cet état. Même Ginny qui avait été meurtrie par l'attitude fraternelle de Harry n'avait pas eut l'air si accablée. Personne à sa connaissance n'en avait été au point de ne plus jamais vouloir aimer, pas même elle quand Viktor et elle avaient rompu.

Alors c'était ça d'aimer au final ? Se faire détruire par un sentiment ? Si c'était ça, elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point.

« Ma vie de débauché s'accentue de jour en jour, quelle vie de chouette ! »

Il n'y avait aucun sourire. Pourquoi sourire ? Sourire c'était mentir.

« Fred...

-T'en fais pas je t'ai dit, ça passera.

-Oui mais...

-Pas de pitié non plus, s'il te plait. »

Hermione se permit un petit rire et lui tapota l'épaule. Fred s'immobilisa dans le couloir.

« Par-là c'est le hall, déclara-t-elle doucement, nous on va de ce côté-là. »

Pendant un instant, elle eut la même expression que la veille. Fred resta planté là, à la regarder, et Hermione l'interrogea d'une mimique.

« J'ai une question... »

Elle opina.

« Ça fait pas longtemps que tu arrives à nous différencier George et moi. Comment tu fais ?

-Facile ! »

Ce disant Hermione se posa devant lui, leva la main et toucha du doigt la joue du rouquin qui fut surpris de sentir son cœur battre après une journée où il l'avait entendu se morceler. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la brune qui dessina un trait le long de cette même joue.

« Tes tâches de rousseur ont la forme de la lune si on regarde bien. »

Elle ôta sa main, la baissa, Fred l'agrippa brusquement, tira sur son bras et se pencha tout aussi vite.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il l'embrassait. Une petite seconde, elle eut l'impression d'être de nouveau avec l'inconnu du bal, puis ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle reconnu les traits fins du rouquin. Qu'importait que les lèvres dudit rouquin soient douces ou qu'elle appréciât ce contact, qu'elle eut même été tentée d'approfondir et de laisser Fred prolonger ce moment. Il avait le cœur brisé par une fille, et elle n'était pas une roue de secours.

A regret, la brune se décolla abruptement du jeune homme, fronça ses sourcils et leva la main.

Fred garda les yeux fermés. Si ses prédictions étaient bonnes, dans cinq secondes sa joue deviendrait rouge. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...

CLAC

La gifle avait été monumentale, le retour sur terre très douloureux.

« Ne te sers pas de moi comme mouchoir... », murmura Hermione assez froidement avant de partir d'un pas qu'elle voulait furieux.

Il attendit de ne plus entendre les bruits de pas avant de soulever les paupières. Et...

Et quoi ?

Ça faisait cliché de film moldu qu'il s'adosse au mur le plus proche, s'y laisse glisser et se recroqueville ? Il s'en foutait. Si Peeves ou quelqu'un comme Lavande passait, il y aurait des rumeurs ? Il s'en foutait. Il avait l'air d'une fille comme ça, la tête dans ses bras et les poings serrés ? Il s'en foutait.

Il avait le droit de craquer comme tout le monde. Il avait le droit de s'épuiser à retenir ses larmes comme tout le monde. Que les gens rigolent s'ils le voulaient, eux n'avaient pas l'enfer sous les pieds.

o0o0o

Les photos du bal étaient un succès. Colin Crivey allait finir par se constituer une petite fortune avec tous les clichés qu'il vendait.

George s'approcha d'une série accrochée au mur, en arracha une et versa à Crivey les quatre noises qu'il demandait. Il fourra la photo dans sa poche en la pliant soigneusement, regagna son dortoir et prit soin de fermer la porte à clé à l'aide d'un sortilège avant de rejoindre son frère sur son lit.

« Hey, j'ai un truc pour toi... »

Sous l'amas de couverture au sein duquel il s'était caché, Fred émit un grognement de chien de garde. George ricana et souleva un pan de couette. Il repéra la tignasse rousse, enfouit son bras et tira les cheveux de son jumeau qui hurla de douleur en se redressant brutalement.

« Allez, debout l'ours qui hiberne au printemps !, scanda-t-il avec une allégresse dépourvue de toute compassion.

-Quoi ? », ragea Fred en retour.

L'autre lui balança la photo au visage.

Fred déplia d'un geste énervé le petit cliché et resta stupéfait en reconnaissant Cormac sous son masque, ou plutôt lui-même dans le corps de Cormac, tenant dans ses bras Hermione Granger qui avait perdue toute son attitude de rat de bibliothèque. Si la photo n'avait pas été animée, et donc qu'il ne s'était pas vu lui-même faire quelques pas de danse, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était en train d'enlacer Hermione dans une étreinte douce.

Par moment, les deux personnages rouvraient les yeux et se regardaient avant de recommencer à danser.

« Tu te décides à aller en cours aujourd'hui où je dis encore à McGo que t'as toujours un rhume ? Elle va finir par t'envoyer Pomfresh tu sais ça ?

-...

-Oh tu m'écoutes ?

-...

-Fred ? »

George se tourna, son frère n'était plus là. La photo était sur la couverture rabattue.

« Fred ? »

Le bruit d'un robinet qu'on ouvre, et celui de la douche. George soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Lee.

Sous le jet d'eau froide qui le frigorifia à l'instant où il posa le pied dans la douche, Fred se mit à jurer dans sa barbe.

Deux jours d'hibernation comme disait George et Lee. Deux jours à se lamenter. Quelle honte mes aïeux ! Quelle honte ! Il donna un coup de coude dans le mur, se maudit lui-même jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération et se mit à rire, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain commune, George devait sûrement s'inquiéter de cet éclat de rire qui retentissait, Fred assura entre deux hoquets que tout allait bien.

Tout _irait_ bien puisque de toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire !

A croire qu'ils étaient vraiment reliés mentalement. George se mit à rire lui aussi. Il fit le lit de son frère, rangea un peu le bordel ambiant et récupéra la photographie au dos de laquelle il annota quelques petits mots avant de la glisser dans le manuel de potion où Fred avait prit des notes sur Hermione.

Comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé, les jumeaux sortirent du dortoir en braillant, s'occupèrent de plaisanter avec Lee et Angelina qui traînaient la patte dans la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent en riant vers la Grande Salle.

_A suivre..._


	9. Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Neuf: Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas**

Ils étaient redevenus eux-même, c'était ce qui semblait s'imposer aux esprits de ceux qui côtoyaient les jumeaux Weasley. On les croisait partout en train de rire, en une semaine ils firent rugir Rusard de fureur trois fois de suite et ils recommençaient à parler d'un futur commerce de farces et attrapes.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! », firent-ils d'une même voix en se laissant bruyamment tomber sur le canapé occupés par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Cette dernière, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquisiteur à Fred. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se remette à l'embrasser d'un coup ou bien qu'il s'énerve ou encore se montre totalement abattu. Il lui avait donné tort depuis une semaine et aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être un jour différent.

« Hermignonne, j'aurai un service à te demander ! »

Ou peut-être qu'il serait différent.

Hermione regarda le rouquin qui souriait, méfiante. Fred lui tendit un parchemin et un manuel d'un air suppliant.

« Je dois définir les propriétés de cette potion pour demain, mais j'ai déjà la métamorphose, la défense contre les force du mal, la divination, l'astronomie et l'étude des moldus. Si tu ne me viens pas en aide je vais jamais m'en sortir ! »

Ron se moqua gentiment de lui alors qu'Hermione, tellement distraite par la conviction qu'il allait lui demander autre chose, récupérait le livre et le parchemin sans le lâcher des yeux. Fred était déjà passé à autre chose après l'avoir remercié milles fois. La jeune fille serra le bouquin contre elle et contempla la scène sans comprendre.

D'abord il disparaissait deux jours, puis il revenait plus en forme que jamais et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir oublié comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ?

Il était brisé la semaine passée, il était entier cette semaine. Et il agissait normalement. Il ne s'était même pas excusé de l'avoir embrassée ! Ou bien... ou bien elle lui avait vraiment servit d'exutoire et maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il la reléguait au rang d'amie de son frère et de sa sœur.

«Sur ce, Rogue nous attend ! »

Les deux Weasley se levèrent.

« Merci encore 'Mione », sourit Fred.

Il se pencha alors et lui embrassa la tempe. Le cœur d'Hermione fit une violente embardée. Elle avait tressaillit et un morceau de papier tomba à ses pieds. Harry qui l'avait vu ouvrit de grands yeux, donna un coup de coude à Ron qui à son tour parut horrifié. Leurs regards alarmèrent la brune qui baissa la tête, et resta stupéfaite.

o0o0o

Rogue expliquait la théorique d'une préparation d'un philtre très puissant de confusion et quelques élèves prenaient des notes. George somnolait derrière son chaudron et Fred était prêt à faire la même chose.

« Référez-vous à votre livre page soixante-dix pour le reste...

-George, prête moi ton livre ! », imposa le jeune homme et sans attendre l'autorisation il s'empara du manuel.

Il ouvrit la couverture, sourire niais sur le visage, feuilleta un instant les pages en s'arrêtant parfois sur des images et brusquement, le manuel, sa plume, son parchemin et son encrier volèrent au sol dans un grand fracas. George eut un grand sursaut et se redressa d'un bond. Rogue cessa de parler et les regarda froidement.

« Quelque chose à ajouter ? Nettoyez-moi ça immédiatement, et dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Fred se leva et s'agenouilla pour ramasser ses affaires. Son jumeau le fixa, inquiet. Fred était livide, ses yeux dégoulinaient d'une peur panique et il s'était mis à transpirer. Une fois l'encre nettoyée et tout son matériel reposant sur son pupitre, il se pencha vers son frère. George put observer à loisir les mains qui tremblaient et serraient le rebord de leur table.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, chuchota-t-il à voix très basse.

-Le bouquin..., crissa Fred entre ses dents. Mon bouquin de potion que j'ai passé à Hermione... Je n'ai pas enlevées la photo ni les notes... »

L'alarme se mit à résonner dans le cerveau de George qui imaginait déjà la brune en train de décortiquer les mots de son frère.

« Par Merlin, si elle les voit..., geignit Fred sans se rendre compte que Rogue se dirigeait vers eux.

-Du calme, mon frère, du calme. Après tout elle avait cours, alors elle ne s'occupera de ton truc que ce soir.

-Et si elle le fait pas ?

-... On improvisera ! »

Deux mains jaillirent, s'emparèrent de leurs cranes et les poussèrent d'avant en arrière avec brusquerie.

« Si messieurs Weasley voulaient bien continuer leur charmante discussion ailleurs que dans mon cours...

-On peut vraiment ? », grimaça George que la panique de son frère avait envahit.

Rogue les secoua encore plus fort.

« On essaye l'humour, c'est bien, contentez-vous d'écouter et de venir en retenue ce soir.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas sortir ? Non parce que figurez-vous que nous avons un petit soucis que nous devons absolument régler au plus vite, grinça Fred.

-C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta son jumeau.

-Hilarant. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor pour impertinence. Sortez de ma salle misérables insectes ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas redire deux fois. En une minute ils avaient pliées leurs affaires et couraient dans les corridors de pierre en direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

« Prends le passage ! », indiqua George en désignant une statue.

Fred acquiesça, s'engouffra derrière cette dernière et continua à courir.

« Weasley ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs !, retentit la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick lorsqu'ils ressortirent au septième étage et passèrent devant lui.

-Désolé m'sieur ! On est en retard !, lui lança Fred par-dessus son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame fut bientôt en vue. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle et elle se contenta de les épier d'un œil douteux.

« Le mot de passe ?

-Nom d'un boursouflet je me suis tordu la cheville !, jura George.

-Incorrect.

-Rah, mais je sais bien que c'est incorrect ! _Advienne que pourra_ !

-Après vous... »

Elle les laissa passer, ils entrèrent dans la salle, et Fred se laissa tomber par terre devant un groupe de première année anxieux par cette entrée innatendue. George, plié en deux, s'appuya sur ses genoux et soupira.

« Ils sont en cours..., constata-t-il. Et Hermione a pris ton manuel avec elle...

-... Le point.. positif.. c'est qu'on n'a.. pas besoin de retourner.. en cours », haleta Fred en massant son point de côté.

Son frère s'agenouilla et finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Fred ? George ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, qui les regardait d'un air ahuri.

o0o0o

« Herm...

-Non, Ronald, pas de Hermione qui tienne. Éloigne-toi de moi ! »

o0o0o

« Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Le brun soupira et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

« Hermione est tombée sur tes notes, Fred. On n'a rien pu faire... Enfin, Ron a quand même essayé, mais je crois qu'il l'a encore plus énervée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?, s'inquiéta George.

-Oh, en voulant lui prendre le livre des mains il lui a juste donné un coup de poing... La panique sans doute... Et Hermione est tombée tête la première contre la table »

o0o0o

Mrs Pomfresh jeta un regard noir à Ron qui restait près du lit où était assise son amie, furieuse.

« Tenez miss Granger, mettez-ça sur votre front. Et vous monsieur Weasley, qu'attendez-vous pour me montrer votre poing ? »

Hermione appliqua la poche de glace sur l'énorme bosse qui venait d'enfler au-dessus de ses sourcils et continua de fusiller Ron des yeux. Celui-ci tendit son poing vers l'infirmière qui soupira en voyant les égratignures sur les phalanges pâles.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Un garçon qui frappe une fille !

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès », s'indigna le rouquin dont les oreilles écarlates montraient la gêne.

Si encore son entreprise avait fonctionné... Mais non, Hermione tenait toujours fermement sous son bras le manuel de potion des septièmes années. Fred allait le tuer si Hermione ne s'en chargeait pas avant lui.

« C'est partit tout seul Hermy... Stupide réflexe, marmotta-t-il lorsque Pomfresh s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'un autre étudiant plus loin.

-Je t'en ficherai des réflexes moi ! Tu m'as défigurée !

-N'exagère pas, tu auras une petite bosse quelques jours. »

Il se mit à bouder sans essayer d'en faire d'avantage. Profitant du fait qu'il lui tourne à moitié le dos, Hermione ôta son sac de glace et appréhenda le livre de Fred. La photo qui était tombée à ses pieds avant qu'elle ne se prenne le poing de son ami dans la figure était à l'intérieur, elle l'y avait glissée dans un mouvement de panique quand Ron avait hurlé « désolé ! » dans la Salle Commune. Puisqu'elle avait le temps désormais, la brune ressortit le petit cliché et le contempla silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire dans un bouquin à Fred ça ?

Manquant faire tomber la poche de glaçons, Hermione fit un geste brusque et la photo tomba pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle soupira, s'énerva et se pencha pour la ramasser. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à deux millimètres du carré de papier qui s'était retourné dans sa chute.

_Un petit souvenir de ton « rêve » (tu me dois quatre noises)_

_Le jour où tu diras la vérité à 'Mione, rappelle moi de partir à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici._

_G._

« Aïe...

-Monsieur MacLaggen, cessez de geindre je vous prie. Ce double sort de pétrification était certes assez rude mais vous vous en remettrez et je ne vais pas vous héberger gratuitement jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! »

Hermione tourna la tête vers un lit et les mèches blondes, la corpulence de ce garçon allongé la frappèrent de plein fouet. Il n'y avait étrangement plus aucun bruit, elle n'entendait plus rien, et tout était ralentit. Ce n'était pas une conséquence du coup de poing magistral qu'elle s'était prise au front, non, c'était un choc sourd qui entravait ses poumons et l'empêchait de respirer.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?, demanda le malade de l'autre côté de l'allée.

-Une semaine et quatre jours à mon plus grand déplaisir , râla l'infirmière.

-Une semaine et quatre jours... », répéta Hermione dans un murmure.

Ron la regardait depuis un moment déjà. Il avait cessé de bouder en la voyant sonnée et une ride d'inquiétude marquait son front. Hermione s'accrocha à son regard, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle avait toujours la main prête à attraper la photographie.

« 'Mione ça va ?

-Une semaine et quatre jours...

-Tu devrais t'allonger tu sais, tu me fais un peu peur là.

-« Ça s'est bien passé, le problème c'était l'après », se remémora-t-elle sans faire attention à Ron et Mrs Pomfresh qui s'avançait d'un air très anxieux. Pétrification... apparence... il a changé d'apparence...

-Miss Granger ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu... Je l'ai giflé... Je vais... Je vais vomir... »

Une bassine apparut d'un coup de baguette de l'infirmière et la pauvre Hermione plongea sa tête dedans sous le regard dégoûté de Ron qui vint lui frotter le dos maladroitement.

« C'est normal après un coup comme ça et la chute qui en a résulté, il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle laisse la glace sur son front ! », rassura Mrs Pomfresh en attendant que la jeune fille arrête de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner.

Des bruits de pas précipités commencèrent à se faire entendre derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit assez violemment. Entrèrent Harry et les jumeaux qui se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de Ron et Hermione. La vieille infirmière fronça ses sourcils.

« Que nous vaut cette entrée abracadabrante messieurs ?

-Désolé ! En fait... euh...

-Hermione ça va ? », questionna Fred en coupant Harry et sans s'excuser.

Aussi blanche que la chouette de Harry, la jeune fille secoua négativement la tête mais lorsque Fred voulu faire un pas vers elle, elle le repoussa d'un regard.

« T-t'approche pas..., balbutia-t-elle. Lai-laissez-moi... »

Ils semblèrent tous hésiter, Fred sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à devoir lui prendre la bassine des mains pour s'en servir à son tour.

« Vous l'avez entendu ? Allez ouste ! Dehors ! Vous aussi monsieur Weasley ! », ajouta Pomfresh à l'égard de Ron qui restait planté comme un balai.

Celui-ci, tel un pantin mécanique, rattrapa ses frères et son meilleur ami et sortit de la pièce en leur compagnie. George venait de refermer la porte quand Fred se frappa la tête de la paume.

« J'ai pas récupéré le bouquin...

-Avec le dragon qui garde Hermione, mieux vaut attendre, souffla Harry.

-Pas la peine de récupérer ton livre. »

Ron leva les yeux vers son frère aîné et contrôla à peine un rictus désolé.

« Elle a tout compris. »

Fred Weasley, dix-sept ans, au fond du gouffre, creuse encore...

_A suivre..._


	10. Je fais le boursouflet

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**Chapitre Dix: Je fais le boursouflet**

Ginny poussa timidement la porte de l'infirmerie, et suite au regard sans colère de Mrs Pomfresh s'avança jusqu'au lit où Hermione était allongée, maintenant sa poche de glaçon sur sa bosse douloureuse. La petite rouquine s'installa sur un tabouret et sourit à son amie qui tenta d'y répondre.

« Ron ne t'a pas ratée, plaisanta-t-elle mollement. Ça va ?

-Au moins je n'ai plus envie de vomir... »

Le regard de la cinquième année se posa alors sur la photo et le manuel de potion que l'infirmière avait pris soin de ranger sur une table de chevet. Ginny suivit la direction des yeux sombres et haussa un sourcil. Elle s'empara de la photographie, parut rêveuse un instant puis retourna le cliché avant de rire, amusée.

« George et Harry m'ont tout expliqué, reprit-elle. Ça fait un choc pas vrai ? »

Hermione se crispa et sentit ses yeux la brûler.

« J'ai affreusement honte Ginny...

-Honte de quoi ?, s'étonna son amie.

-Je l'ai giflé. Il me disait comment il se sentait, il m'a embrassé, et moi je l'ai giflé avant de lui interdire de se servir de moi comme tablier.

-De mouchoir plus précisément. »

Devant le coup d'œil surpris de la brune, Ginny grimaça.

« Ça, c'est Fred qui me l'a raconté.

-En plus il se souvient des mots exacts..., geignit Hermione.

-En même temps, entre un tablier et un mouchoir y a pas grande différence... La taille seulement.

-Gin' !

-Désolée, désolée. »

Elle lui rappelait Fred en s'excusant de la sorte.

« C'est quand même pas ta faute si mon frère est un imbécile doublé d'un furoncle handicapé incapable de dire clairement « je t'aime ». Il le reconnaît lui même, faire compliqué alors...

-Alors que les choses sont très simples, compléta Hermione.

-C'est cela même.

-J'ai lu ses notes dans le livre. »

Ginny avisa le manuel, le prit doucement et l'ouvrit en première page. Il y avait des ratures partout, des mots concis qui surgissaient de nulle part et des phrases entourées de partout. Le cerveau en bordel de Fred dans toute sa splendeur.

Sur le côté, une liste de qualités restait nettement lisible. La rouquine fut surprise de voir à quel point son frère avait pu retenir dans l'ordre exact toutes ces énumérations. Hermione appuya sur la poche, s'arrachant une grimace.

« Fred fait le boursouflet. »

Ce disant Ginny reposa le livre et sourit en soupirant. Son amie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris l'expression.

« Il se cache, et il compte se cacher très longtemps. Vois-tu, tous les Weasley sont les mêmes au final. Quelque soit le caractère, dès qu'il y a un problème on se cache. Les grands jumeaux Weasley n'échappent pas à la règle ! Il fait le boursouflet dans le château pour l'instant, il évite l'infirmerie comme s'il avait peur que tu en sortes juste au moment où il passe devant. Je suppose que quand tu seras de retour en cours il fera le boursouflet dans son dortoir et pour l'en sortir, il va falloir y aller. »

Un début de fou-rire commença à secouer les épaules d'Hermione. Communicatif, Ginny se mit d'abord à ricaner, pouffer et finir par rire totalement. Toutes deux s'imaginaient parfaitement une petite boule ronde et au duvet roux avec la tête de Fred.

« Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de la boursouflage attitude de mon idiot de frangin, déclara Ginny en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Je viens récupérer son livre et la photo. Et puis je reviendrai ce soir sauf si on t'autorise à sortir avant. »

Hermione acquiesça et l'observa se lever, se pencher vers les affaires de Fred et...

« Attend ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brutalement.

Trop brutalement sans doute. Elle vit rouge un instant et eut un haut-le-cœur avant de se reprendre. Ginny sourcillait, inquiète. Hermione se mit à rougir, elle murmura d'abord puis en constatant que son amie n'avait pas entendu, haussa un d'un ton en s'éclaircissant la voix.

« Tu peux me laisser la photo s'il te plait ? »

Les yeux verts pétillèrent et Ginny lui tendit le petit cliché.

o0o0o

Elle avait gardée la photo... Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'elle allait la déchirer ? Qu'elle voulait supprimer toutes les preuves témoignant de la soirée du bal ?

« Monsieur Weasley... »

Et si elle ne lui pardonnait jamais ?

« Monsieur Weasley. »

Qu'elle le déteste soit, de toute façon à la fin de l'année il avait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais elle en voudrait sûrement un moment à Harry et Ron.

« Monsieur Weasley ! »

Elle n'allait sûrement plus jamais vouloir mettre les pieds au Terrier. Ginny raconterait toute l'histoire à sa mère et celle-ci se ferait sans doute un plaisir d'envoyer une nouvelle beuglante dans laquelle elle hurlerait qu'elle était déçue par le comportement de séducteur à une noise de son fils.

« WEASLEY ! »

Fred sursauta, glissa de sa chaise et atterrit entre deux tables, aux pieds du professeur McGonagall qui passait et repassait une main sur son visage, fatiguée des excentricités de son élève.

« Avez-vous fini de rêver monsieur Weasley ou dois-je continuer à attendre que vous vous réveilliez pour reprendre mon cours ?

-Excusez-moi... Reprenez, reprenez...»

Il remonta sur son siège sous le rire de ses camarades, en particulier celui de George qui se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se moquer de lui de façon trop flagrante. McGonagall regagna le bureau professoral et reprit son cours comme elle l'avait dit. Fred trempa sa plume dans son encrier et tenta de rattraper son retard sur le parchemin de son frère.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il fixait le vide d'un œil vitreux, obnubilé par Hermione.

George commença à pouffer, Angelina le suivit et bientôt le professeur McGonagall dû intervenir à nouveau. Elle se planta devant le bureau du jeune homme qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué et un rire manqua la gagner à son tour. D'un coup de règle, elle frappa le pupitre et Fred fit un bond de quelques centimètres.

« Désolé !, s'exclama-t-il.

-Cette fois, ça suffit. Vous recopierez sur monsieur Weasley. Sortez de mon cours. Deux points de moins pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-elle de manière impassible.

-Deux ?, s'ahurit Lee de l'autre côté de l'allée pendant que Fred rangeait ses affaires.

-Oui monsieur Jordan, deux. J'aurai dû en enlever cinq mais j'admets que la distraction humaine qu'est monsieur Weasley m'amuse. »

Super, maintenant il était une distraction humaine... Ah, il l'avait toujours été, c'est vrai...

Fred échangea un coup d'œil avec son frère et quitta la salle en soupirant. Il parcourut quelques couloirs la tête pleine de pensées qui l'empêchaient de se rendre compte de sa direction et finit par atteindre le troisième étage.

Des petits pas mesurés se faisaient entendre à quelques mètres, il continua à foncer tête baissée alors que les petits pas s'arrêtaient. Hermione le regarda passer à côté d'elle sans la voir et haussa un sourcil en le suivant des yeux. Puis, trouvant la situation absurde, décida de le suivre. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas interrompre le cours de sortilèges qu'elle aurait dû suivre depuis une demie-heure.

En silence, elle talonna donc le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas lui-même savoir où il allait. Elle emprunta le même escalier que lui, six marches en-dessous, mais il ne la remarqua toujours pas. De plus en plus amusée et intriguée par ce manque d'attention, Hermione l'accompagna comme une ombre jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Ils redescendirent aux cuisines, atteignirent les cachots et Fred se réveilla brutalement.

Hébété, le rouquin appréhenda l'endroit, sourcilla et bougonna.

« Qu'est-ce que j'fous ici ?

-Bonne question ! », claironna la brunette dans son dos.

La voix lui glaça les veines et son cœur se raviva à sa mémoire. Fred hésita un instant ; pouvait-il feindre n'avoir rien entendu et reprendre son chemin en espérant la semer ? Il se tourna très lentement, retardant le plus possible la confrontation, et fit enfin face à Hermione qui l'observait toujours, les bras croisés.

« Tu devrais être en cours ! Je pourrais t'enlever des points pour traîner par-ici à cette heure, décréta-t-elle sans sourire.

-Et toi tu devrais être à l'infirmerie... Mais tu as raison, je dois vite y aller ! »

Il se précipita et s'apprêta à la contourner à droite, elle fit un pas de côté pour lui bloquer le passage. Fred eut un sourire gêné et essaya à gauche, elle suivit son mouvement.

« Hermione, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser passer s'il te plait ?

-Fred, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de faire ton boursouflet ?

-Faire mon quoi ? »

Pour le coup il en oublia de fuir.

« De te cacher, arrête de te cacher », explicita Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme prit un faux air étonné.

« Je ne me cache pas regarde, je suis bien en évidence devant toi. Tu me laisses passer maintenant ?

-Je veux des excuses pour le coup monté que tu m'as fait, je veux que tu me rende le baiser que je t'ai malencontreusement donné au bal, que tu t'excuse de m'avoir embrassée et après j'envisagerai peut-être de te laisser faire ton boursouflet. »

Fred inclina la tête légèrement. Il avait oublié qu'elle était têtue...

Puisque s'obstiner ne servirait à rien, le rouquin inspira un grand coup et la regarda dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas tressaillir de ce contact visuel qu'il avait tant redouté depuis que Ron avait envoyée la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

« Je m'excuse pour le coup monté, je considère que tu ne m'as jamais embrassé au bal ça équivaut à te rendre ton baiser, et je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassée la dernière fois. »

Silence, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Fred déglutit et repensa à toutes ces fois où il avait imaginé devoir s'expliquer avec elle. Aussi baissa-t-il les armes et cessa de vouloir faire son « boursouflet » -sûrement une expression Ginnesque.

« Écoute Hermione, tout allait très bien avant que tu tombes sur mon manuel et la photo. J'ai fait comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eut pour ne pas te blesser et tout allait très bien. Je m'excuse un milliard de fois pour le coup monté comme tu dis et pour t'avoir embrassée. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est qu'on efface tout ça. Oublie tout. Je te l'ai dit, je resterai le frère de tes amis un peu turbulent contre lequel tu t'énerves et je me fais très bien à cette idée. J'ai toujours sût que tu étais intouchable d'une manière ou d'une autre. Parce qu'il y avait Ron d'abord, ensuite parce que je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir un jour être le garçon qui pourrait te taper dans l'œil. Je n'ai aucune des qualités que tu avais notées sur ta liste, je suis Fred, avec tous les défauts et toutes les qualités que ce prénom sous-entend. Toi tu es Hermione, avec tous tes défauts et toutes tes qualités. On n'est pas compatibles, j'ai bien compris. Alors fais-moi plaisir, et je te le demande en tant qu'ami, oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers mois. N'en veux pas aux autres et puis je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

Essoufflé par sa tirade, il se stoppa finalement et inspira à nouveau histoire d'éviter l'asphyxie. Hermione assimila le tout, resta songeuse et fit finalement un pas de côté, lui libérant le passage. Fred la contourna sans un mot et remonta quelques marches.

« Tu l'as pas dit !, lança la voix de la jeune fille et il se tourna, intrigué. Tu ne l'as jamais dit clairement, tout simplement, sans complications. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

Il eut un grand sourire rayonnant, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Un sourire à la colgate totalement Weasley.

« J'avais oublié, toutes mes excuses. Je t'aime Hermione.

-Merci Fred, et désolée.

-Y a pas d'mal ! »

Il y avait mal mais au point où il en était...

o0o0o

Le soir, Hermione salua d'un trait tous ses amis. Elle n'occulta pas les jumeaux qui parlaient avec Lee et dans un même mouvement, Fred et George lui adressèrent un clin d'œil amical et faussement charmeur.

La jeune fille prit place entre Harry et Ron qui s'excusa à nouveau pour le coup de poing.

« C'est pas grave, la pommade Mrs Pomfresh a été très efficace », lança-t-elle joyeusement tout en montrant son front.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un maigre renflement. Ron soupira de soulagement et se jeta sur la nourriture sitôt que celle-ci leur apparut. Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Le cœur de la brune se serra lorsqu'elle osa un regard un peu plus loin et aperçut Fred en train de chatouiller les côtes d'Alicia Spinnet.

Tout était redevenu normal. Tout.

Les repas, les cours qui reprirent pour elle le lendemain matin, les discussions avec Ginny le soir dans la Salle Commune, l'intervention de temps en temps des jumeaux qui taquinaient gentiment Ron sur ses déboires scolaires. Un retour à la normal brusque, qui lui donnait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, comme pour la soirée du bal. Rien ne semblait avoir jamais existé. La rumeur de Lavande, la mauvaise humeur de Fred, Dumbledore, le bal, le manuel de potion, le séjour à l'infirmerie, les baisers.

Tout avait disparut dans un coup de vent.

Et après deux semaines de normalité, Hermione commença à sentir un grand vide emplir ses poumons.

Elle était couchée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Parvati parlait dans son sommeil, elle ne l'entendait pas. Lavande n'arrêtait pas de bouger, elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il y avait juste ce vide, les images du bal et la tirade de Fred digne d'une grande pièce de théâtre.

Il était minuit, elle venait de comprendre.

Hermione s'extirpa de son lit, fouilla dans ses affaires et ressortit un parchemin et une plume. Tout pouvait encore redevenir anormal.

_A suivre..._

**_Et voila =) Encore une fin un peu sadique... si on veut... xD_**

**_Enfin passons. N'étant pas chez moi jusqu'à lundi je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à vos commentaires dans l'immédiat ^^En tout cas je remercie vraiment tous ces commentaires qui ont plu (eurk, ça se dit ? ), ça m'a motivé ^^Et même si ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, j'ai bien l'intention de m'appliquer pour les prochaines fanfictions !_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu!_**


	11. Je suis le garçon idéal

_**Titre: Idéal Weasleyien**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: Pour l'instant K, je changerai s'il le faut plus tard.**_

_**Résumé: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred envisage de s'incliner face à plus fort que lui: les sentiments.**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Humour**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _C'est un peu comme pour ma fanfiction sur Seamus et Dean, je sors de la réalité de Rowling, envie de m'évader et de faire rêver les personnages ^^ Histoire à prendre donc au second degré pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'OOC..._

_**Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième année d'Hermione mais ne prend pas compte du tome 5 et des événements qui s'y déroulent alors, désolée ^^_

**_._**

**_._**

**Epilogue: Je suis le garçon idéal le moins idyllique qui soit**

« Fred ! »

Le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à quitter la table se tourna vers Hermione et tenta un sourire totalement banal. La jeune fille se leva, un livre à la main, et le lui donna sous les yeux intrigués de la plupart des Gryffondor.

« Je dois trouver une problématique pour mon sujet d'Histoire de la magie, George m'a dit que tu étais plutôt bon dans cette matière, tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ? Je t'en reparle ce soir !

-Ah, d'accord. A ce soir. »

Il la regarda partir en sourcillant et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot.

Parvenu à la Salle Commune de sa maison, Fred s'assit à une table libre et posa le livre devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais eut l'idée de travailler si elle ne lui avait pas demandé un service, et pour une fois qu'elle lui demandait un service !

Hermione avait cornée la page qu'elle devait vraisemblablement étudier, le jeune homme l'ouvrit et récupéra un morceau de parchemin déjà utilisé. A y regarder de plus près, il remarqua son prénom à la fin et le retourna pour en faire la lecture, surpris. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire plus sincère que tous ceux qu'il avait eut ces huit derniers mois s'installa sur son visage et il secoua la tête.

_Liste des qualités que se doit d'avoir le garçon idéal pour me plaire_

_De l'humour_

_De la générosité_

_Du tempérament_

_Du charme_

_De l'immaturité_

_Du sérieux quand il le faut_

_De la galanterie_

_Un joli sourire_

_Des cheveux roux_

_Un sourire mutin_

_Et puis en fait, cette liste, c'est un peu toi Fred... Alors à quoi ça sert d'en faire une liste ?_

_Raye tout ce qu'il y a marqué au-dessus_

_Mon garçon idéal, c'est toi gros malin_

_(P.S: le livre provient de la bibliothèque, ne l'abîme pas trop)_

_(P.S2: oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi)_

_(P.S3: je crois que je t'aime aussi, mais je n'en suis pas totalement sûre, il va falloir que je fasse une étude sérieuse sur ça)_

Il ôta le parchemin du livre, referma ce dernier et soupira.

« Ah, Fred Weasley, idéal ou pas tu es irrésistible ! »

.

_**Fin**_

**.**

**.**

_**... J'entends d'ici la montée de hurlements furieux... ^^" JE SUIS DESOLEEE ! **_

_**Non seulement je me permets de ne pas tenir ma promesse d'envoyer ce dernier chapitre lundi mais en plus c'est un chapitre daubique ! Croyez-moi, j'ai bien conscience que cet épilogue est très décevant seulement je répète que j'avais écrit cette histoire y a un bail déjà et aujourd'hui, j'ai eut beau tout supprimer, essayer de recommencer, faire des essais, je n'ai pas réussit à être plus satisfaite qu'au début. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser cette fin... J'ai honte, véritablement honte, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ^^" Je ne sais même plus quoi dire pour m'excuser...**_

_**Joyeux Noël ? =D Non ? Ah... Joyeuses fêtes quand même ! *ne me tuez pas***_

_**En échange je peux vous proposer d'autres écrits ? ^^ J'ai d'autres travaux (en cours ou terminés) qui me paraissent plus satisfaisants si vous voulez:**_

_**"Temps Composés", petite série de drabble sur un peu tout le monde.**_

_**"Le nom de l'autre", la rencontre de Fred deuxième du nom (le fils de George et Angelina selon Rowling) avec Fred Ier (l'authentique *-*)**_

_**et plus récemment "Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard", qui est un nouveau Fred-Hermione plus développé je trouve.**_

_**C'était la minute publicité, je m'excuse une dernière fois et je file sous le jet de tomates ! **_

_**Merci énormément pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et à tous d'avoir suivit cette histoire !**_


End file.
